365 days with Steve and Natasha
by Thegumgum
Summary: It was just a beginning of everything. After they got together, happily ever after seem so close but in reality, Steve and Natasha still needed to learn a lot about how to be in a relationship. Sequel to 'Tiptoeing around the obvious'
1. The New Beginning

**- Let me remind you again. This story is a sequel to 'Tiptoeing around the obvious". So they will be something related to the previous story that might confuse you. For those who don't want to read, I will put a remark in the chapter that you need some back story.**

**- Rating is T for the whole story but in some chapter will be M and it will come with a warning.**

**- And as promise, this one will be a lot more fluff and just Steve and Natasha feel. It will have a lot of drama too and it will be a lot more heavier than the previous story. This one will focus on their relationship and how they overcome all the obstacle. And you know me, every character will be out of character sometime.**

**Disclaimer**** : I didn't own anything. All belong to Marvel**

* * *

**1 : THE NEW BEGINNING**

Tony was throwing another party at Stark Tower. It was a New Year party and the billionaire invited everyone he knew. Steve and Natasha already planned their escape route in case things went south or started to compromise their secret relationship.

The new couple loved to have some time alone to themselves but it was the holidays after all. Everyone on the team was gathering in the living while the happy couple hid themselves in the library.

"JARVIS, can we lock down this library?" Natasha asked the AI which earned her a chuckle from Steve

_"I can do that, ma'am but knowing Mr. Stark, he'll probably override the lock code anyway"_

"At least we can keep him out for a little while. Please, J?"

_"I will do that, ma'am"_ she smiled and sat down next to Steve, laying her head on his leg.

Steve looked at his girlfriend.

"Stop staring at me, Rogers" She scolded. Steve immediately looked away but she said, "How long would it take for them to find out about us?"

"A month, maybe" He replied "Two months top"

"Stark will spy on us. I can guarantee you that"

"Yeah he will do anything for info on us. I know he has been betting a lot of money, and chances are he wants to keep it"

Natasha sat up straight and looked at him. She could see the loving look in his eyes that sometimes made her wonder how could he possibly look at her like that.

"We should move out to your apartment!" She exclaimed  
"Are you crazy?" Steve asked back, eyebrows frowned. "They will notice!"

"Twice or three times a week then? Anything to get away from Stark for awhile"

"Sound better" Steve smiled fondly at the woman "But we should stay here tonight" Natasha hummed happily before kissed her captain "separately"

Natasha groaned upon hearing the word. She wanted to be with her boyfriend. The spy sat back at another end of the couch, looking at her boyfriend before putting on a mischievous smile.

"Whatever you were thinking, Romanoff, I'm not sure I'd like to find out."

* * *

"Can we just get out of here?" Natasha whispered to her super soldier.

"Pepper ask us to stay at least until the countdown" Steve replied

"In case her iron ass husband does something stupid" The spy said, arms folded "Why do we have to clean up every mess Stark does?"

"At least he didn't touch any alcohol tonight"

The couple still discussed the escape plan from this party. People tried to get close to the famous Captain. Women almost threw themselves at him if not the redhead woman who standing next to him gave them a deadly glare.

The spy was very intimidate and the soldier never took his eyes off his girl.

Tony and Clint couldn't help but to gossip about them.

"Those two are very cozy, don't you think?" Tony asked his prank partner.

"Yeah since Christmas I never saw them apart from each other"

"They didn't say anything to confirm the relationship yet"

"We better come up with a plan to make them spill everything. I bet you, red will be the one who cannot stand this plan"

"You bet a lot of thing already, Stark. I wonder if you have a bet ledgers?"

And Tony revealed the archer a leather book recorded every single bet he made.

Natasha and Steve sneaked out to his bedroom 20 minutes before the countdown. They sat on the floor by the window which gave them the most beautiful view of New Year night in New York City.

"What do you want for New Year?" She asked quietly.

"I don't know. I never thought about it but I do have a feeling that it might be a great year" He replied with a gentle smile "Because I have you to spend every minute with"

Natasha cuddled to her boyfriend but he pulled her onto his laps. There was 10 seconds left.

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_ "I love you, Steve" She whispered and gave a kissed on his lips.

_4_ He smiled before murmured at her mouth.

_3_ "I love you too, Natasha"

_2_ He locked his lips with hers for another passionate kiss

_1 _

"Happy new year, angel" He said between the kiss.

Natasha broke off and smiled "Happy new year, babe"

* * *

The couple packed their bag and was gone before the sun even came up. They went to Steve's apartment and started to settle in. Luckily, his apartment was spacious and had enough room for them to add a few new things to their apartment, as Steve insisted to call it that way. _(_"_You are my girlfriend so it is our apartment_" He said)

It was the beginning of something, something pure and true.

Something Natasha Romanoff never dare to think about.

Love is not for children like she away thought. Love is for someone brave enough to let someone into your life and accept all the possibility and the unknown waiting ahead of you.

_She was brave enough to go on this road with the man she love._

The mover got all the boxes of her belonging from her apartment. (_Well, after Steve saw her apartment, he insisted she should move out from her god forsaken rat hole._) Steve started to unpack as she watch from the armchair in his living room.

_That feeling again!_ She thought to herself. The peaceful and domestic feeling when she's with him.

It's just the start but she began to love this feeling. The life of a normal couple

This man can give it to her.

"Nat, can you come over here for a second?" Steve called from their walked-in closet.

Natasha walked over to her boyfriend whose face was bright red and she noticed the box on the floor.

"Um—I already put your clothes in the closet but —uh you should handle this one—"He was about to bolt out the door when Natasha grabbed his arms.

"What's left in the box?" She asked even she already knew the answer.

Steve mumbled something she cannot catch. So she asked him again and she got her answer.

"Your lingerie" He said, avoiding eye contact and blushing.

Natasha burst into laughter. "Steve, we are in a relationship, you even saw me naked before and you blushed because you saw my lingerie. You better get used to it, Rogers before I take you to Victoria's Secret store"

Steve's face went white that Natasha believed he was about to faint.

"Now put it all in the drawer. I have something else to do"

And Steve had to comply with her order and put all Natasha's lingerie in the drawer.

Natasha started to put her books on the shelf and put her weapons in the hidden spots around their apartment. She had to make sure that they had enough weapon in case something happen.

In the afternoon after a delicious meal Steve cooked for them, he washed all the dishes and Natasha was laying on the couch.

"I will go to the grocery. Do you want anything?" He asked as he came back from their bedroom, wearing new clothes.

"Could you make those lambs again? I really love it and rent some movie for tonight as well"

"Chick flick?"

Natasha just nodded and smiled. Steve gave her a quick kiss before left the apartment.

* * *

They did enjoy their delicious dinner. Steve was indeed the best chef in the world. They watched two movies but only half way through the second one, they fell asleep on the couch. Steve wrapped his arms around Natasha protectively.

The morning soon arrived and Steve had been abruptly woke up by the phone call.

"Hello" He said sleepily.

"Captain Rogers, we need you at the Triskellion"

"It's a little early, don't you think?"

"Director Fury has a mission for you"

"Hills, it's 6 am"

"I'm sorry, cap but the villain doesn't have a holiday like us"

"Give me 30 minutes"

Steve ended the call and dropped his phone on the carpet. Natasha snuggled closer and held her grip tighter to her boyfriend

"Don't go" She murmured "Ignore him"

"You know I cannot"

Natasha got up and looked at her boyfriend with a sleepy face that Steve had to take note how adorable she was.

"You go take shower and I will make some sandwich for you"

"Thank you, ангел"

"You know Russian?"

"A little" He replied with a sly smile.

_This is what they said about relationship, isn_'_t it?_ You will learn a new thing about one another every day and they will never cease to amaze you with every new thing you learned.

Steve came back to the kitchen and took a paper back contained with his breakfast.

"I will be back" He said and gave her a quick kiss.

"Take care of yourself"

"I will"

* * *

Natasha was laying on the couch, watching a random TV show. She was waiting for her boyfriend to return from his mission.

Until she heard footsteps outside the door, out of her instinct, she whipped out a knife hidden under the cushion.

"Hey, I'm back"

Steve was startled when he saw his girlfriend with a knife in her hand.

"Nat, it's me"

"Sorry, it's my habit" She said sheepishly and put the knife back in its place

"How many weapons did you hide inside this apartment?" He asked and from the look on her face, he said "I don't need to know?"

She nodded and got up from her seat to give Steve a loving kiss.

"I rented a movie for tonight" He told

"That's great! Do you eat anything yet?"

"I hope you're in a mood for frozen food or donair"

"Steve, you know I prefer your cooking more than anything in this world"

"I can cook for you"

"You don't have to because I need you on the couch with me right now"

"As you wish, ma'am" He smiled fondly before putting everything in the fridge.

Just when Natasha was about to walk to the couch, Steve spoke up.

"And baby, I have a little surprise for you"

Steve lifted something up from the box and he revealed a little black & white kitten.

"Awwwww!" She practically swooned and took the little kitten in her arms. "Where did you get it?"

"On my way back home, I saw a group of kids try to help this little one down the tree so I help them and found out that it was stray cat so…it thought you might like it"

"I don't like it—I love it!" She exclaimed "Do you have a name for her yet?"

"No"

"Can I call her Pringles?"

"Sound perfect"

Natasha took little Pringles back to the couch and pet the kitten lovingly. Steve brought them their dinner and sat beside his girlfriend.

"We should go to mall and buy stuffs for her" Natasha suggested. "This little one must have every best thing we can buy"

"Maybe after our brunch"

They ate their dinner and watched the movie together. Little Pringles slept on Natasha's laps. She always preferred cats to dogs. She never had any pet before because she never stay at any place for too long.

Besides, she had a problem with letting someone or something into her life.

But now, with The Avengers, she finally found the place where she belong in this world.

_With Steve, everything gonna be fine_

* * *

Steve woke up the next morning and gently got up so he didn't wake Natasha. He went to the bathroom, take a shower.

They will have their favorite brunch today.

He wore only a black jeans when he stepped out of the bathroom. Unaware to Steve, Natasha already woke up too but she laid on the bed, watching Steve walked around their bedroom and tried to find his things.

"You butts look great in that jeans"

He startled and dropped his phone. Luckily, it landed on the carpet.

"Damn it Nat!" He muttered "How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to hear you sing '_One More Night_' in the shower."

Steve blushed.

"You make it stuck in my head after I heard you sing it for three days"

"I know you like it, Rogers" She teased "And could you please wear your white t-shirt?"

"As you wish, ma'am"

Steve looked too damn sexy, too sexy that sometime Natasha just wanted to jump onto him and _well_, have sex with him.

But she knew they both not yet ready for that step, even they had a sexual encounter before but it was out of desperation.

Steve, being a man from the 40's, was willing to wait and satisfied with only spooning her at the night. Natasha, being a woman who doesn't trust anyone but herself, was only taking the very first step of being in a real relationship.

If they rushed their relationship, something beautiful will not come out of it. They will patiently wait for the right time, the perfect time for their love making, something meaningful, pure and truth, not just some emotional charge sex.

She knew they cannot take back the past but this time, she just wanted it to be as perfect as it could be.

His cellphone sounded again and from the look on his face, it must be something SHEILD related.

"I need to do an errand for Fury. I will meet you at the cafe"

"Sometime I just feel like stab Fury for keep giving you a stupid mission"

"It's must be something important that need Captain America to do it"

"Fineee" She sighed but gave him a kissed "Be safe and don't be late for our brunch"

"Yes, ma'am"

* * *

Natasha walked to the cafe. She expected Steve to be late because he was on a mission, and SHIELD mission, not matter big or small, always took a lot of time.

But as soon as she arrived, she saw the handsome blonde super soldier was sitting at inside the cafe with a sketch book on the table. Every girl glanced at him openly but her man just ignored it.

As he tilted his head up and looked around, his smile widened when he saw her. He got up from his seat and waited for her. He gave her a quick kiss before pulled her chair out and helped her in.

She didn't like it when someone treat her like she was helpless but when Steve did it, it really nice.

He was adorable.

"What was the errand about?"

"Something about potential new member of the Avengers, I just met with a twins and try to persuade them to join us"

"Who are they?"

"The Maximoff twins, Pietro and Wanda. They are mutant and have a lot of potential too."

"Fury makes the right move sending you to do this job" Natasha said "But enough with our work, let's enjoy our brunch, shall we?"

They always tried to order different menu each time and because her boyfriend can eat a lot so she has a chance to taste everything she want. When the foods were served, they enjoyed their brunch and the conversation.

He always laughed like a little kid with her stupid jokes. She thought it was strange because no one ever find it was funny, even Clint.

"Natasha Romanoff, I'm really lucky to have you in my life." He said out of nowhere.

And the look in his eyes telling everything. He spoke the truth. His feeling for her was real.

Natasha always felt like she was not capable of love, not worth enough for someone's love, and no one deserve to have her heart because they will hurt her in some way.

But with Steve, it was different. She opened up more than she ever be in her entire life.

Steve makes she knew what the real love was like.

_Being in love with Steve Rogers felt like walking on the cloud, it_'_s magical._

* * *

**A/N: Review please! pretty please!**


	2. The Only Exception

**A/N: Okay, I'm try to get myself together after watching the trailer for countless time. But I have to say, I don't know about Budapest but I do know about Washington and Cleveland. And it's gonna be awesooooomeeeeeee! (Sorry for my outburst!)**

**And Marvel should stop tease us with every new promo. I'm going to die! The new exclusive behind the scene video! I cannot take it, Nat ran into Steve's arms!**

**Muldoon22, MESPX13, Kirigaya-Asuna54, ****Midgardian Avenger, LoneWolfOneill,TheOneandOnlyGodessofAwesome, G-Man82, immy01, Destined627, DanielaHC and guests : thank you for your reviews. It a great pleasure to know that you continuing your support!**

**For those who favorite or follow the story: Thank you as well. i will keep up the good work for you guys**

* * *

**2 : THE ONLY EXCEPTION**

Natasha was laying in bed, asleep. The sun rose and its light shined through the window of their apartment.

The spy began to stir due to the light, but it was a particular smell that made her sit up awake.

She noticed her super solider wasn't there, and that mildly upset her. The sounds from the shower concluded he was in there.

The smell got a lot stronger as she approached the bathroom

"What is that smell?" she asked him.

Steve turned the shower off and ran out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Are they burning?" He asked.

"No, it just smells really nice. What are you making anyway?"

"Chocolate muffins, for you" He answered.

She mocked groaned. "Aww, you're gonna make me fat, you know that right?"

He chuckled and gave her a kiss on the lips. "You'll never be fat to me"

She smiled.

"I got to finish my shower, angel" He murmured against her lips. "Help yourself to a muffin"

He kissed her again before walked back into the bathroom. Time to get ready, she thought. She wore a white shirt that was oversize, definitely belong to Steve. He loved it when she walked around with something belonging to him.

And she had to admit, his shirts was very comfortable on her.

Five minutes later, Steve, fully dressed, walked into the kitchen and pulled the muffins out of the oven. They did smell really good. He must used those rare chocolate she likes, from some country in South America.

He handed a small box to her.

"For your day at SHIELD" he said and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you, Steve" She replied but when she saw the look in his eyes, she had to ask. "What?"

He gently stroked her cheek and said, "There's something about you, Natasha Romanoff. Every moment I'm with you, I catch my breath."

This time, the deadliest assassin blushed and didn't made eye contact with her boyfriend.

"I will be back soon" She said and smiled shyly, starting to walk away.

But Steve pulled her into his embrace and kissed her passionately.

* * *

"Hey! Tasha" Clint called loudly when he saw his partner.

"What's up, Clint?"

The spy slowed down her pace as the archer caught up with her.

"Didn't see you at the tower for a week now. Staying at your apartment?"

"Yeah" She replied "I'm bored of Stark snooping around my private life"

Clint nodded in acknowledgement before changing the subject "What's in the box? It smells really nice"

As the archer reached his hand to open it, Natasha snapped his hand away.

"All mine" She hissed. "My muffin is all mine"

"That's not fair!" He exclaimed "I always share with you, Nat"

The spy stuck her tongue out and quickly walked to her office but Hills stopped her before she can reach her office.

"Agent Romanoff! Victoria Hand and Agent Sitwell are waiting for you in the conference room"

Natasha had to leave the muffin box in her room before she attended the meeting with the two agents.

"Agent Romanoff" Victoria Hand greeted "We have a mission for you"

* * *

Natasha came home to find that Steve was sleeping on the couch. She tried to keep the noise down as much as possible, so she didn't wake him up. She put her things away and prepare some dinner.

Once she finished cooking, Natasha walked over to her boyfriend.

"Hey, baby" She softly woke the man sleeping on the couch. "Dinner's ready"

"Hey" He greeted back and sat up.

"Fury needs me on a mission tomorrow. I'll be gone three days" She told him.

"Mission to where?"

"Zaragoza, Spain"

"Is Clint going with you?"

"No, solo mission"

She could see worry fill his eyes but he didn't say anything because he knew she could fend for herself and Natasha knew that Steve, being Steve, was always worried about her.

"When do you leave tomorrow?"

"10 am"

He didn't say anything but pulled her into his embrace and kissed her temple. He didn't have to say anything. She knew he will be here for her when she came back.

"Just call me when you get there, okay?"

"I will" She promised.

* * *

From the information she received, the mission was very easy and she should be back home sooner than she thought. Zaragoza was a very beautiful city. She wished Steve could be here with her right now.

She couldn't wait to go back to him.

_Damn it Natasha! Stop thinking about your boyfriend right now!_

She was now on the roof across the target building. There was no sign of any hostile in there. From the information she got from the local bar, nobody was occupying this building for a decade now.

She snuck in through the backdoor as a precaution even though was no one around.

Natasha found nothing suspicious to be concerned by SHIELD as she was about to get out of this building. A group of mercenaries appeared before her.

"Hmm, boy! Look like we catch a spider here" one of them said.

Natasha felt something hit her in the neck. She pulled it out, feeling dizzy. Her vision started to blur when she saw a tranquilizer dart in her hand

And then everything went wrong.

The Black Widow had been dragged down to the basement. A few hour later, Natasha started to regain her conscious. Her eyes went wide when she saw the man standing in front of her. Someone she knew, someone who once betrayed her and Steve and then betrayed SHIELD.

"Agent Romanoff, nice to meet you again"

Brock Rumlow or the villain goes by the name of '_Crossbones_'

* * *

Steve got an assembling call from SHIELD. He arrived at the Triskellion and found that all of his teammates was there except Natasha who was on a mission.

Fury and Hill walked in, seriousness displayed on their face.

"Avengers, we lost contact with Natasha Romanoff for nearly four hours. We believed that she was captured. The rescue team was on the way and your quinjet is ready to take off when you are ready"

The Captain's face faltered when he heard the news. He shouldn't have let Natasha go on the mission alone. Nobody could notice Steve's reaction except Bruce who knew about his secret relationship with Natasha.

"Who's the rescue team?" Tony asked "I thought we are the rescue team"

"The Bus team was nearby so they can get there faster than all of us"

"Tony, let's go" Steve quickly said.

* * *

The five Avengers arrived at the location where SHIELD believed Natasha was being held hostage. Tony scanned the entire building for Natasha's location and amount of their hostile.

"Well, not too much of a hostile but they can be superpower villain" Tony told the team.

"Thor and Tony strike from the top. Hawkeye be on that roof and watch our back. Hulk and I will distract them from the front door." Steve gave the order before his team went to their position.

Hulk burst the front door open and it did attract enemy's attention. Bullets flew across the hall but Hulk and Captain America can easily handle them.

"Cap, four people were coming your way" Tony warned.

"Copy that"

As Steve turned to punch the approaching enemy, his fist stopped one inch before it landed on the target. He was froze in the spot, thought he had seen a ghost. Ghost of someone he knew, someone who died almost three years ago.

"Captain Rogers, it's me" The man in front of Steve spoke up.

"Coulson?" Steve called the man's name, still processing what's going on "You're alive"

Even Hulk turned to look at the agent. Tony said something over the comm but Steve didn't replied. He still working on believing that his dead comrade was still alive.

"How—"

"I will explain later but now we need to rescue Romanoff"

Steve took his focus back and led everyone down to the basement. They found Natasha was unconscious and tied down to a chair. Steve ran to his girlfriend and untied the rope. _Those bastards must have subdued her._

"May! Inject her with the antidote" Coulson told.

Melinda May did as Coulson told her. They all watched as the antidote did it work. Natasha slowly opened her eyes.

"Nat, we are here now. You're safe" Steve gently whispered and took her into his arms.

Natasha wrapped her arms around Steve's shoulder as he carried her upstairs to meet with the rest of the team.

"Crossbones was nowhere to be found, like he knew we would come" Clint said as Steve approached him but the archer eyes went wide when he saw who was behind Steve "Did I just see a ghost of Coulson?"

"It's me, Barton. I'm pretty much alive and we better get out of here."

"Glad to have you back, son of Coul" Thor said joyfully.

Coulson led them to the airplane as he will take them all back to New York. The Avengers still working on believing that Coulson was alive.

Coulson introduced his new team to the Avengers. Skye almost fainted when she saw the entire team. Fitz and Simmons eagerly shook hand with Tony and Bruce. Skye and May stared at Thor and blushed when the god pulled them into a bear hug. Clint and Ward talked to one another.

Steve didn't join them as he held his girlfriend tight in his arms. Natasha slowly regained her conscious. Coulson walked over to the couple and they broke away from each other immediately.

"I cannot thank you enough for saving my life, Coulson" Natasha gratefully said and hugged the agent. "I'm in your debt again"

"It's not a big deal, Tasha"

"Thank you again, Agent Coulson" Steve said

Coulson could notice the interaction between the two heroes and nothing can escape his keen observing eyes. The way his Captain held Natasha and how he worried about her was the best clues.

"Are you guys dating or something?"

The two were stunned by the question. They looked at one another before looked at Coulson and they knew they cannot lie.

"Yes, we are but don't tell anyone" Natasha admitted "No one knows about this"

"We are not ready to tell anyone just yet"

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone"

Coulson left them alone but as he walked away, he turned back to look at them again and saw Steve kissing Natasha on her forehead before she rested her head on his chest. The agent found himself smiling.

They did make a really adorable couple.

* * *

The way back to the Triskellion was quite. The Bus team brought them back to New York. Natasha sat quietly next to her boyfriend. She didn't talk about what happened and Steve didn't ask.

Bruce patched all the wound for her and told Natasha that he will do another check-up when they arrived at the tower.

Thor, Clint and Tony were trying to cheer Natasha up but the spy didn't react to them. She slept all the way back to New York.

Once they arrived at the Triskellion, Hills sent Natasha to Fury's office immediately and Steve was quickly followed his girlfriend.

"Not only you blew this mission, Crossbones was nowhere to be found! You are the Black Widow. How could you possibly let this shit happen?!"

Everyone in the teams could hear Fury yelled at Natasha. They were sitting in front of the Director's office, waiting for Natasha.

Fury wasn't pleased with the mission's result. Even though it wasn't entirely Natasha's fault, the intel from SHIELD wasn't clear and accurate but Fury, being Fury, expected more from his number one agent.

Finally Natasha walked out the door, her face wasn't displayed any emotion.

Her Widow's face was intact. Nobody could read anything from her except Steve who saw right through every mask she put on.

But knowing her too well, she wouldn't talk until they were alone.

They went back to the tower. Bruce did another checkup. Natasha was clear from all substance and technological devices that might implant in her body. They have a dinner before both of them went back to their apartment. When they were inside, Natasha hugged Steve tightly and began to cry.

He knew it's been a tough week for Natasha and it didn't go according to her plan. Being the best at what she did, Natasha always being hard to herself.

"It's okay, Nat. Everyone can makes mistake."

"Not me, not the great Black Widow"

"We are only human, Natasha. We all entitled to make mistake even they were Captain America or the Black Widow. But we also learn from our mistake so we will never do it again" He rubbed her back soothingly and kissed the top of her head "Fury missed the fact that even god can make mistake"

"I know but it's just—"

"It's okay, Nat"

Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone gives you courage.

Steve gave her strength to believe in herself and to love him made her brave enough to show him every weakness of her.

Including cried her heart out in front of him, only he could see her being vulnerable like this.

_He was her only exception after all_

* * *

**A/N : Who's gonna be the next to find out about their relationship?**

**- Thank you to my proofreader, Muldoon22. You are the best.**

**- As always, review are greatly appreciated. The best fuel to my writing is your review!**

**- Next Chapter : Steve and Nat in Caribbean **


	3. Paradise

**A/N: In case you think this will be a short story, you are very wrong. It will be longer than the previous one.**

**Destined627, Kirigaya-Asuna54, sleeplessinbudapest, immy01, Midgardian Avenger, LoneWolfOneill, MESPX13 : Thank you for your kind reviews !**

* * *

**3 : PARADISE**

Fury didn't suspend Natasha for too long because no one in SHIELD can do a job more effective than her. This time, the director called Steve and Natasha in for another mission.

They were waiting in the meeting room before Agent Coulson walked in. Natasha knew Coulson would want to resume his role as Captain America's handler since Steve already knew he didn't actually die.

"We have a mission for you. SHIELD suspected that top ranking personal of the Honduran Cartel will hold a meeting in the Bahamas this week. Your objective will be to observe, gather intel and arrest them."

Steve and Natasha read the file quietly while listen to Coulson briefed them.

"Your cover will be Mr. and Mrs. Clayton, a married couple celebrating their anniversary"

Steve found himself lightly smiling at his alias. Natasha too couldn't hide her excitement.

"Is it okay for you to share a bedroom because the honeymoon villa we booked has only one room?"

They exchanged a glance before Steve replied.

"It's fine. Don't worry"

"Very well, this file contain your mission and your document"

"Thank you, Agent Coulson"

When Coulson already left the room, a wide grin appeared on Natasha's face.

"Married couple, huh? Shouldn't be a problem"

"Easiest cover I ever go through" Steve agreed.

* * *

They packed their luggage and boarded a private jet at LaGuardia Airport. They studied the file together again while they were on the plane. Natasha already memorized all their marks. Steve studied all strategic locations of the resort.

When they arrived, SHIELD send them another gift for the sake of their cover. An Aston Martin DB9 was waiting for them. Natasha snatched the key from Steve's hand and took over the driver seat.

"I really do love this job sometimes" She said.

"I heard you say the complete opposite thing when you got a call in the middle of the night"

"No, not this one. I can dress up nice, have a nice car, have a nice beach villa, and have my man with me"

Her last reason made him smile and leaned closer to kiss her temple.

"Whatever you say, Mrs. Clayton" He teased her before put on his sunglasses.

They arrived at the five star resort. The check-in process went smoothly and the hotel staff brought them to their villa. It was a very spacious accommodation and located in a very secluded area.

Steve tipped the staff generously as Natasha walked in and explored everything. She floated around happily while Steve put their luggage in the bedroom.

"Wow!" Steve exclaimed, eyes looking around the room.

Natasha soon followed and hugged Steve from behind before peaking over his shoulder. She had the same reaction as her boyfriend.

"We should use that bed for some…" She whispered something seductively that Steve's face turned bright red as Natasha kissed his cheek affectionately.

Steve turned to her to stop his girlfriend from whatever she was thinking but Natasha locked her lips with his, wove her arms around his neck and pushed him down onto the bed.

The spy kissed him furiously as she straddled around his waist, hands slid under his shirt.

"Nat…" He said between the kiss "We…"

"Rogers! Romanoff! Come in" The voice came from somewhere in the room.

The two jumped and immediately separated. Natasha found the source of the voice and it was a comm for them. They both put it in their ear.

"Uh—hello?" Steve spoke up

"This is SHIELD. We was able to interfere the signal for 5 minutes. Your room was bug so please be careful when you discuss the mission" Fury's voice came through the comm. "Your target will arrive this evening"

"Alright, sir" Natasha replied.

"Good luck, agents"

The communication was terminated. They both knew that they have to be method with their cover. Sex will probably happened to make it more convincing.

"Honey, I will make a reservation at the restaurant for our dinner" Natasha said and picked up the phone. "I heard they make the best steak in the Bahamas"

"You're the best" He replied with a smile and kissed her cheek.

* * *

Natasha and Steve had a nice dinner at the restaurant when they saw their target walk in with his bodyguards.

Natasha got up from her seat and walked into his direction. Steve's eyes never left his girlfriend as she gave the man a seductive smile and the man nearly broke his neck just to look at her again.

Steve could felt a bit of jealousy stir inside him but he knew it was just an act. The target was ensnared by her web as he followed her to the bar and openly expressed his interest in her.

Natasha managed to pickpocket a key card from her mark's jacket. She excused herself to the restroom where she found Steve waiting outside. He took the key card and proceeded to the next step of their plan.

The Captain will wait inside the target's room. Not long after, Steve heard footsteps outside and he quickly hid himself in the bathroom. He heard Natasha laugh and the man told her to wait inside his bedroom. He will have a small meeting with his friend.

Natasha already bugged the man with a microphone so SHIELD could record any information they were seeking. Their meeting was about to finish when she decided to contact Steve.

"Rogers, where are you?" Natasha whispered

"In the bathroom next to the living room" He replied "What should we do?"

"They all in here so it was pretty easy. Just charge in and called SHIELD to pick them up"

"Okay, on three"

"One" "Two" "Three"

They do exactly what they said and it was very easy for Captain America and the Black Widow to take down 20 guys within 5 minutes. Steve made sure that he cuffed their hands firmly. Natasha contacted SHIELD to pick them up.

"Alright! We're all wrapped up here" Agent Sitwell said "Director Fury wanted me to inform you that you can enjoy the rest of this vacation"

Steve and Natasha were shocked. They were expecting to be call back to New York immediately.

"We did pay for the rest of the vacation so…please enjoy your time off"

Agent Sitwell walked away with the rest of his team and left Natasha and Steve alone. SHIELD already removed every bug in the villa so they had their privacy back.

"Well, Agent Romanoff. Looks like we have some private time together for a week"

"I can think of a thousand things we can do together" she said seductively

* * *

**A/N: I kinda in a bit of depression too. I really don't know what I should do with my life. Depression is really bad for my imagination. I hope I get through with it real fast.**

**- Special thanks to my proofreader, Muldoon22. **

**-As always review, critic, advice and suggestion are greatly appreciated**


	4. Natasha's side of the story

**a/n: Thank you for all the cheer up and the push you guys gave me! I'm feeling slightly better now. It turned out my depression wasn't so bad this time. The last time I had this kind of depression, I stop writing for a year. So, thank you so much guys! **

**Midgardian Avenger, Qweb, Destined627, Kirigaya-Asuna54, immy01, sleeplessinbudapest and guest: Thank you for you review as always! I will keep up the good work for you guys and hope you continue your support with this story**

**Follower and Favouriting the story : Thank you to you guys too! but please leave some review so I could know how you feel. **

* * *

**4 : NATASHA'S SIDE OF THE STORY**

The next day, Natasha and Steve went to the nearby market for some brunch, and afterwards went to the shops.

"What do you think about snorkeling?" She asked as they approached a diving gear shop.

"It would help kill sometime" He replied "And as long as you're apart of it, I'm okay with that"

She smiled at his cute words and adorable baby blue eyes.

They got themselves snorkeling equipment before heading back to the hotel. Steve rented a boat to deliver them to the diving point.

Natasha and Steve dove at the Thunderball Grotto. It was very lucky of them that there wasn't many tourists today. The couple desperately needed some private time.

Natasha led him into the beautiful oasis that was under the sea. They swam a dozen yards when they came upon dark blue holes in the rock near or just beneath the surface, each leading into a large cave.

They went through the opening and found themselves inside a cave which ceiling is an opening eroded by rain that lets in sunlight. It allowed them to poke their heads out of the water to take in the sights without the head gear on. Steve took off his mask and turned to Natasha and he felt his jaw drop at the sight he saw.

She was an angel indeed. Steve thought to himself as the sunlight shined on the perfection in front of him. Her red hair changed its tone to fire shade and her beautiful green eyes sparkled.

She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his entire life.

"What did you just say?" She asked.

Did he really said what he thought out loud? "Uh—I—"He stammered. Just tell her what you think, Rogers! "Uh— I said you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my entire life"

A mischievous smile twitched up on her lips as she swam closer to him and put her arms around his neck.

"Thank you" She said before locking her lips with his.

* * *

They came back to the hotel later that evening. Their activity made them hungry, especially Steve. He ordered everything on the menu, which the waiter gave him a look before he walked away with their order.

Natasha was amusingly watching her boyfriend devour everything. Sometimes she wondered what it felt like to have to eat that much to keep himself full. He told her a long time ago that he needed to eat or otherwise his mental state could turn into the Hulk.

They finished their dinner before the sun disappeared over the horizon. Natasha led her boyfriend back to the beach in front of their villa and sat down in the sand, watching the sunset together.

"Steve, I need to tell you something." She said with a serious tone.

Steve turned to her and looked right into her eyes, showing full sign of his attention.

"I cannot keep it a secret anymore" She told "You remember that night no one remembered anything? The night that I make you guys dress up as strippers and you drink a lot of mead"

"Yeah, I remember it" He replied.

"Remember what I told you about us…kissing" She hesitantly continued but he nodded "That's not what really happen and I need to tell you the truth"

* * *

_"I will take care of that" He murmured against the pale skin on her neck._

_His hands ripped her clothes off and threw them over his shoulder. Steve left purple marks along the trail of his kiss on her body. She cupped his face to give him another passionate kiss._

_Natasha pushed Steve inside and he slammed the door shut behind them._

_The last thing Natasha remembers was Steve laying her down on his bed, kissing her. He murmured something near her neck that she didn't catch it._

_That was just the beginning of the pure ecstasy that they couldn't remember, how sweet and intense it was._

_Natasha woke up because of the damn sunlight piercing through the window. The spy shut her eyes tightly and rolled over to the other side before curling herself into her bolster and nuzzled her head to it._

_"JARVIS, could you please dim the windows?"_

_"Of course, Agent Romanoff"_

_The light immediately went away and Natasha hummed with pleasure before continuing with her sleep, but something warm was wrapping around her and pulled her closer._

_Right then she was fully awake and opened her eyes. She saw what was next to her wasn't her bolster, the thing she hugged on wasn't what she thought, and the thing she hugged on was a man._

_He was Steve Rogers._

_Natasha's eyes went wide when she knew she was sleeping in the same bed with her captain. She was freaking out right now._

_OH MY GOD!_

_She tried to stay still as much as she could do so she didn't wake up Steve who was in his peaceful slumber. She began to look around and found out that she was in his room. The spy was trying to recall what happened that night._

_What the hell happened last night? Why did she end up in Steve's bedroom? And in his FREAKING BED?_

_The spy was really freaking out. And right then she noticed something. Steve was shirtless. Natasha lifted up the cover, praying it wasn't like what she was thinking but it was._

_She was naked in the same bed with Steve Rogers!_

_The thought made Natasha freak out even more. She slowly broke off from his embrace, got up and ran into his walk-in closet, snatched a white shirt and put in on her unclothed body._

_Shit! She swore in her mind. They just had sex last night._

_Natasha grabbed her things and ran out of his room, leaving Steve who was still asleep. The spy ran to her room and securely locked the door. She stood in front of the mirror and found many bruises and purple marks left on her body._

_"JARVIS, Do you still have a surveillance feed from last night at Captain Rogers' quarter?"_

_"Yes, ma'am but I dont recommend you watching it"_

_"I need to, JARVIS"_

_JARVIS showed it to her and it was a confirmation to her assumption. They did spend the night together._

_Natasha tried to calm herself down and make sure that only she know about this. Steve would never find out about this. It would be really awkward for them if she told him._

_The best way was just to keep it to herself until it was the right time._

_"JARVIS, please delete the video. I don't want anyone to see it."_

* * *

**A/N** : ** Anyway, I lied to you guys along time ago but it was for the sake of the story. They actually did go all the way and that's way Nat acting crazily possessive of Steve.**

**- For those who didn't read 'Tiptoeing around the obvious' and confuse about the night nobody remembered anything, go to that story and read chapter 9-10**

**- My proofreader, Muldoon22. You are the best. Your editing is amazing as always. Thank you for everything and for putting up with me a lot.**

**-As always, review, critic, advice and suggestion are greatly appreciated. I really love to hear it from your guys!**

_**Next chapter : Steve's reaction**_


	5. Steve's Reaction

**A/N: Kirigaya-Asuna54, xxPaige23xx,Destined627, sleeplessinbudapest, immy01, Midgardian Avenger : thank you for your review! Glad to know you like the chapter and I will keep up the good work for you guys!**

* * *

**5 : STEVE's REACTION**

Steve's eyes went wide as she finished her story. He was still in shock and processing what he heard. Natasha looked at him, waiting for him to say something.

She could see Steve's eyebrows frown. His baby blue eyes filled with confusion and it made her think worse.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Nat…I just…" He didn't know what to say "No, I'm not mad at you…but why didn't you tell me then? Why you tell me now?"

"I'm just afraid of losing you." She answered, didn't look in to his eyes "Things between us might get weird and break every dynamic we have. I don't want to lose my partner"

"You should have told me…maybe we will get together much sooner than this"

"I know. I think it is better if we just forget about it and move on with our life but I was wrong. I want to be close to you more than ever and maybe it's a reason behind why I was so intended to date Taylor just to remind myself to keep some distance from you"

"If you told me right then, I would ask you out the moment you told me"

"Ask me out because you were guilty that we slept together? Not gonna happened, Rogers"

"But you're right. It might be super weird and awkward."

"Maybe that the reason why I am acting crazy about everything related to you"

"I like that side of you, Nat" He teased and kissed her forehead. "So…that night wasn't my first time"

"Yeah"

"You know what, Nat. I'm glad that it was you even we can't remember a damn thing." He said quietly "But I just glad that you are my first."

"Thank you, Steve"

Steve held Natasha closer and tighter. He loved to have her close to him every chance he got and he finally knew the truth about the thing that bothering him for a very long time.

Natasha relaxed at her boyfriend's gentle touch. She was so relief that he didn't mad at her about her hiding the secret this long but this was her Steve after all. He was so caring and understanding that sometime Natasha just wonder what did she done to deserve someone like him?

She needed to prove her love to him.

Natasha moved to kneel down in front of him, hands cupped his face. Steve looked in her eyes and found her eyes was darker and he swore he saw fire burning in there. She brought her full lips to his, kissed him passionately that it, somehow, set the super soldier on fire as well.

The spy pushed him down so his back was on the sand.

"Are you sure?" He whispered against her lips.

"Yes"

And with that, Steve picked Natasha up in his arms and carried her back to their room, lay her down on the bed. Steve never pulled his lips away from her soft skin and Natasha was shivered under his touch.

This was the first time that they could fully said they are making love. The way Steve worships her felt like heaven for Natasha. Nobody ever cared enough just to keep whispering how beautiful she was and how lucky he was to have her.

Steve tried his best to show her how much he love her with everything he got. Natasha unleashed something that buried deep inside within him. She made him believed in real love again after he missed his chance back in the past. She was here now with him, looking at him lovingly.

And his heart fluttered.

The paradise they both tried to reach was full of desire, passion and it was far too intense than they ever experienced in their life. When she raked her nail across his back and left flesh marks on it, Natasha knew that she didn't have to worry that she might hurt Steve physically. He didn't complained it anyway.

"Natasha…" Steve murmured near her ear with his hot breathe hitting her skin, goosebumps erupted all over her body.

Her name was so sexy when it came out of his mouth like that. It's soon became a prayer as he picked up his pace until they both reached the place they never been before.

Natasha brought her soldier's lips to hers for a slow and soft kiss as they tried to slow down their heart beat. Steve was a gift from heaven, the best thing she ever had in her entire life. She told it to him with her kiss and he kissed her back just to tell her the same thing.

"So…" She whispered at his lips as they broke apart.

His deep blue eyes locking with her green ones and he knew what she was thinking.

"This is our first time" He said and kissed her before she could say anything else.

But Natasha didn't protest with that statement. She's okay with that.

* * *

The week passed by quickly than they thought and all the time they didn't step out of the villa. They spent most of their time on bed, enjoying each other company, making love for so many time that they didn't care to count anymore.

They just couldn't get enough of each other.

Natasha was sure that they made a good use of every inch of these villa. They were about to go for another round if SHIELD didn't call them.

"Romanoff speaking" Natasha answered with a shaky voice as her soldier trailed his lips up and down her body.

She tried to stop him with the only free hand she had but he just grabbed it and continued to make her shiver.

"Yes, sir" The spy tried to keep her voice steady but it was really hard "Plane will leave at 2100, Rogers that" and with that she hung up.

Steve lifted his head up and said, "Five hours left. We have plenty of time" before he put his lips on her neck once again.

"Stop it, Rogers. We need to pack our things" She said with a commanding voice but her soldier didn't follow her order. His lips and his hot breathe making her voice shake "and check out and the traffic…"

He simply stopped her talking by his lips before murmured, "I will make sure we have plenty of time for those too. After this"

She indeed was a really bad influence. She should stop him but she gave in and let him do whatever he want. She let him take her to all the beautiful places because with Steve Rogers, she had nothing to fear, not thing to hide.

She trusted him, she loved him and she was truly herself when she was with him.

They did make it just in time. The flight backed to New York was the first time in week that they had a chance to get a full sleep. Steve wrapped his arms around her and she cuddled in to his chest, resting her head on it.

They were arrived at the tower at dawn. When they went up to the living area they found their teammates standing there waiting for them

"Welcome back!" Tony greeted "We really miss you guys!"

* * *

**A/N: Hope, you are pleased with Steve's reaction.**

**- Guys, please leave some review so I know I'm on the right track. I really love to hear what's you are thinking about the chapter. Just leave something! I would be really appreciated if you leave some advice, critic, review. Please please please! I need some feedback!**

_**Next chapter: Fight to the dead!**_


	6. Captain America Vs Ironman

**sleeplessinbudapest, Destined627 , immy01, LoneWolfOneill, and DanielaHC : Thank you for your kind review. I glad that you like the last chapter. I got to admit that I'm not good at implied smut/smut.  
**

**New following and favouriting : Thank you to you guys too. I will keep up the good work.**

**It's only a month to Captain America: The winter soldier. I don't know I'm gonna survive or not**

**Okay, Let's enjoy the chapter :) **

**Update/rewrite : 5 March 2014**

* * *

**6 : CAPTAIN AMERICA VS. IRONMAN**

The soft breathing of her boyfriend stirred Natasha Romanoff awake. When her eye opened, she looked at the soldier and smiled, hugging onto him.

"Morning, handsome" she whispered. He smiled too, his eyes still shut.

"Morning, sweetheart. Get lonely last night?"

"Very. My sleep is now not possible without my hunky super soldier near me"

"It's too bad you can't just come around without sneaking. Stark would spoil any private moment we have"

"Which makes me wonder, has JARVIS caught me sneaking in to your room?" She asked "It's more fun this way and the Black Widow never does normal, but I imagine there's a camera around here somewhere"

_"There is, I'm afraid Agent Romanoff. But I promise I will not disclose to anyone yours and Captain Rogers activities. All feeds from your floors are now encrypted"_

"Thank you, JARVIS" Natasha said before crawling back into Steve's arms.

Steve soon continued with his sleep while she was watching him. She could watch her boyfriend like this for a day.

He was sleeping soundly next to her so she left a note for him. He always panics when he can't find her in his bed when he wakes up.

_'I'll be at gym. See you there, babe —N'_

She got up and changed her clothes before picked up his iPod from the end table. The spy pecked her boyfriend's cheek and left the room.

The gym was empty. She sat down on the floor, put the earphones on and started to listen to music. His taste in music always makes her smile. _Yeah, her boyfriend loves love songs._

The first song on his playlist was '_I'll know you_' by Son of Sylvia. She had to go through all of the song in his iPod.

The gym door opened and it diverted Natasha's attention. The huge figure of her boyfriend was standing in the doorway.

"So that's where my iPod went. What happened to yours?"

"Yours has better music"

"You use most of my things already" He noted. "My iPod, my reading glasses. And if I'm not mistaken, that's my shirt"

"It's comfy. Makes me feel you're holding me"

Steve smiled, put down his towel and sat beside her. He started to wrap tape on his hands while Natasha kept going through his playlist.

"You listen to very cute songs, Steve. For a man your size"

"When you are in love, any crazy stupid love song can make you smile"

"Let's see" She said and skipped to the next song "Nicki Minaj, really?"

"Clint and Tony made me do it. They said something about karaoke night…"

"Never go with Clint and Tony to karaoke night. Last time- actually, I don't think you'd want to know"

The pair stood up and Steve wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm thinking about keeping this iPod until I listen to every song on it because I'm pretty sure that these songs make you think about me and I really want to know what you think about me, soldier boy" Natasha said.

"I can ensure you one thing, beautiful. Every love song makes me think about you"

She giggled and held her grip tighter on her boyfriend. They started their training session before others joined them.

"You guys wake up way too early" Clint noted.

"What are you guys are listening to?" Tony followed Clint into the gym. "Wow Rogers is still into love songs"

The captain chose to ignore and turned his attention back to sparring with Natasha but the billionaire didn't give up taunting him. It was Natasha who had enough of Stark teasing them.

"Stark! You and me in the ring now!" She angrily said.

Steve put his hands on her shoulders "Let me take care of this one, Natasha"

"Alright then. A firm punch from you will hopefully shut him up for the rest of the year"

Clint pushed Tony into the boxing ring. Steve followed and put on the boxing gloves while Tony put on all the protective gear.

"Can I at least put on my gauntlet?"

"No" Steve replied before swinging at Tony.

But the billionaire dodged because he not yet finish with his negotiation.

"Easy capsicle I'm not finished yet" Tony said "You have your super strength but I have nothing"

"If you win, you can run your mouth all you want. I win, you leave me and Natasha alone"

"If the stakes are so high, I think I need my armor now"

The Captain nodded in agreement and picked up his shield too. The rest of the Avengers filed around the ring, with Clint in Tony's corner, and Natasha in Steve's.

"Be careful" she whispered before Steve went to centre ring to begin.

The match began, with Tony attempting the first punch. Steve dodged and swung his own. It made no impact on Tony's armour, and in response hit Steve in the stomach.

"Strong man indeed, but no match for my tech. I think I may just win this fight"

"Well, if that's the case, I may have to reveal some tricks up my sleeve" he replied, reaching his hand out, as if he was summoning something.

Everyone looked confused.

"What's the hell you are doing?" Tony asked.

The answer finally arrived and hit Tony in the back. Mjölnir, Thor's hammer, flew into the hand of Captain America. Everyone look shocked.

"How are you holding that? Not even Banner could"

"Lord Stark, the hammer may be lifted by those worthy. And Lord Steven has proven he is indeed worthy"

Steve clanged the hammer against his shield and took a fighting stance

Tony charged in but Steve quickly steps aside and swung the hammer at Tony's abdomen, causing Stark to fly out of the ring.

"Tony! What the hell are you doing?!" Pepper yelled when she came into the gym.

"Screw the rule!" Tony shouted and used his boots jet to tackle Steve, causing the captain to fly of the ring as well.

Natasha jumped when she saw her boyfriend get hurt but Steve managed to get up and threw Mjölnir at Tony.

"Stop this now!" Pepper yelled but they didn't listen.

"Time to die Stark!" The captain slammed his shield into Tony's face.

"Not today, Capsicle!" Tony shot his repulsor ray but Steve easily deflected it.

Tony's metallic hand cracked against Steve's head, causing a split and blood to come out. Natasha saw enough.

"Steve, please stop!"

Captain America lost his focus and turned to his redheaded spy. He could see fear in her eyes. Tony took this opportunity to shoot at Steve, which hit him and flung him out of the ring

"STEVE!" Natasha rushed over to her boyfriend who was unconscious and lifted his head up as the others ran over as well.

"You could have killed him!" Bruce yelled, kneeling down on Steve's other side to attend to the soldier.

"What the hell you think you were thinking, Tony?" Clint also had to say something.

Thor summoned his hammer and swung it at Tony, sending the billionaire into the wall.

"Steve…" Natasha called and shook his body lightly "Wake up, Steve"

"Let's me see his wound" Bruce told.

Natasha stood up to give Bruce some room. Clint saw her clench her fists, and her body shake with anger. He went to Pepper and took her arm.

"It would be best if we were out of her way" he said and pulled her out of Natasha's way.

Tony got himself out of the wall and out of his armor. The armor has a little scratch because of Mjölnir It also left some dent on the chest plate and he had some bruises on his face.

"STARK!" Natasha angrily growled, causing the billionaire to jump out of his skin.

Natasha marched to Tony who couldn't go anyway and stepped back until his back was against the wall. Thor stood behind her, in the event Tony might defend himself.

"What the hell were you thinking?! You could've killed Steve! But you probably didn't care, did you?! All to win some dumb bet!"

"Hey! I didn't think…"

"I told you, do not use your repulsors, but what did you do?!"

"He's the one who summoned the freaking hammer!"

"You wore one of your suits while he only had his shield!

**"ENOUGH YOU MOTHER FUCKER!"** a voice boomed from the doorway. The yell silenced all form of noise.

Nick Fury walked in. Fury looked angry as he walked into the gym, towards the commotion.

"Dr. Banner, how is he?"

"I'm not quite sure, director. He's alive, at least"

Natasha returned to her position beside Steve as Fury walked over to the billionaire.

"Would you care to inform me why you attacked one of your fellow teammates, your captain in fact, so I may proceed with the appropriate punishment."

"Hey! Why is it all my fault?!" Tony defended. "We made a bet! I was just trying to win!"

Before Fury could respond, a moan of pain caught everyone's attention.

"Steve?" Natasha said, a tone of hope in her voice..

His blue eyes slowly opened and Natasha sighed in relief.

"I'm alright. Would feel a whole lot better once I finish Stark off"

"Wanna finish our battle? Last I checked I was kicking your-" Tony retaliated, causing Pepper to whack him over the head.

Fury folded his arms before he said,

"Rogers, Stark. follow me. We need to talk"

Tony sighed and followed the director. Steve stood up and, giving Natasha a quick smile, walked out as well

"So tell me why we're you two fighting in the first place?"

"It's a personal matter, Sir"

"It's no longer a personal matter when two of my best assets begin assaulting one another"

"It was simply ironing out some issues. It won't happen again"

But Tony was still mad at Steve so he told him the truth.

"We'll, I was more curious as to the relationship between Rogers and Romanoff, Fury. They're very close"

Steve glared at Tony and tried not to attack him again. Fury turned to look at the Captain directly.

"Stark indeed has a valid concern" The director admitted "Captain, anything you want to tell me about your relationship with Agent Romanoff?"

"No, sir. We're very close friends. That's all"

Fury kept looking at Steve but the Captain was able to keep a straight face.

"Any further childish antics like this, and I'll suspend your asses from the Avengers faster than you can blink. Understand?"

The two nodded and Fury motioned for them to leave.

* * *

Tony and Steve went back to the living area. Both were still angry at one another. Steve because Stark almost killed him and tried prying into his personal life, and Tony because everyone was on Steve's side.

Everyone could sense the tension between Iron Man and Captain America, so they elected to steer clear from both, though Natasha did keep her eye on them for awhile.

Bruce checked Steve's injuries again before Steve returned to his bedroom.

He went straight to his bed and shut his eyes. But a few seconds later he felt something snuggle into his arms. He opened his eyes to see Natasha there.

"Vent?"

"Vent" She replied and wrapped her arms around him.

"Careful. Still tender in some areas"

"I thought I was going to lose you today" she said mournfully.

"I'm sorry, Nat"

"I don't blame you. I blame Stark. I told that asshole no repulsors"

Steve nodded and the two laid in silence for a moment.

"Did Fury or Stark find out about us?" She asked.

"No. But Stark was prying hard."

"If Fury was to find out, he'd take you away from me. Fraternization is forbidden"

"I just wish we could go away somewhere for awhile. Just me and you"

"We could. Give me two days, we could go on a trip"

"Sounds good, sweetheart" he said, and pulled her closer to him as they fell asleep.

* * *

In Tony's lab, the billionaire got an earful from his wife.

"Tell me why the hell would you ever consider trying something like that? You could've killed him!"

"I only wanted to know if he was banging Romanoff. Aren't you curious as well?"

"It's not our business, Tony. Leave them alone, or I swear I will walk out on you"

"Alright, alright. I promise I won't pester them anymore. Listen, I gotta finish up in here, I'll meet you upstairs, ok?"

"Don't be too long" she said, and walked away.

Tony watched as Pepper left the room and when he sure she was gone, he began speaking to his AI.

"JARVIS, its time we learned the truth about Capsicle and Natashalie. And I'm not stopping until I'm satisfied"

* * *

**A/N: As always, Review, critic and advice are greatly appreciated!**

**- Thank you to my proofreader, CAMILLE JONES and Muldoon22**

_**Next Chapter : Gone the Soldier and the Spy.**_


	7. The Runaway Part 1

**sleeplessinbudapest, Midgardian Avenger, Destined627, immy01, and lexbyfannythorkildsenfernandes : thank you for your review! I really appreciated it**

**Let's enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

**7 : THE RUNAWAY PART 1**

Natasha bought them new phones that didn't have any tracking devices embedded in it, in case Stark or Fury planned to monitor them. They planned their route for the trip across the country, mapping out the route from Manhattan down to LA. Natasha started packing everything in a bag while Steve made sure they have enough cash for the time they'd be gone.

Natasha's cover story was that she was going to go to visit her home land (which she already told JARVIS to tell everyone when they ask) and Steve's cover story was easy, as it was his regular week off so he will be traveling up state.

They planned everything out.

They were going to run away together, even if it was only for two weeks.

They left the tower as the moon met the sun and roared out of the city on Steve's motorcycle. They went straight out of the city, en route to Pennsylvania. They stopped for their breakfast at a diner in Bloomsburg because both were starving.

It was a small and lovely town and the diner had some really tasty pancakes. After Steve ordered his fourth plate of pancakes, the middle age lady who takes their order gave him a strange look.

"He eats a lot" Natasha said, an amused smile on her lips.

"I can tell" the waitress replied, pouring fresh coffee into each of their cups.

After they finished with their breakfast, the waitress suggested they take a stroll around the town as it was quite and beautiful. They accepted this recommendation and wandered around the town, taking a picture in front of the town square water fountain and taking an amused sigh when they discovered a Starbucks was in the town

Natasha tells Steve she wanted to visit Ricketts Glen State Park and spent a night there before they left Columbia County.

"I think we'll need more than two weeks at this rate" Steve said "We aren't even out of Pennsylvania yet, Nat"

"If this means that we will have some more time to ourselves then it´s fine by me"

He kissed her on the cheek. "I will go rent a cabin for us" He told her before walking away. She smiled.

Steve was given the cabin nearest the lake. As he gathered dry wood for the campfire, Natasha called to him.

"Babe, I need some help carrying some things back to our cabin" She said "And I have a little surprise for you"

Steve was indeed surprised when Natasha showed him an ice fishing equipment. But not a good kind of surprised.

Natasha took him to the frozen lake. She looked very eager for this activity and Steve didn't know why.

He didn't like this idea at all. The frozen lake with icy water below it. Icy water that could freeze you within a heartbeat. _Damn it, not again!_

Steve didn't know when he closed his eyes and when he stopped walking, but suddenly it all came back. The icy water drowning him, he could not breathe, and he could feel how his muscles stopped moving, his lungs slowly started to freeze. The cold crept its way up his spine.

_No...Please no, not again._ He can't do this.

Natasha walked happily towards the lake; she didn't notice her boyfriend wasn't next to her anymore.

"Steve! Come and help me here" She shouted eagerly but there was no answer from him.

She turned around to see Steve with his eyes closed tightly and visibly shaking. Every muscle in his body tensed up. She dropped everything and ran to him.

"Steve! I'm here. Open your eyes, it's just a memory" She said and wrapped her arms around him "Breath slowly, I'm here now. You are not alone" She rubbed his back and she felt his arms wrapped around her.

He started to breathe in and out and she heard him quietly groan.

"It's okay, Steve." She kept whispering before she cupped his face with both hands "Open your eyes"

He slowly opened his eyes and then he shut them tightly again after that, she leaned up and kissed his forehead.

"I'm sorry, Tasha" He said quietly before opened his eyes again.

"It's okay"

"I really don't want to do this"

"You can do it, Steve" She encouraged, taking his hand into hers and pulled him "Follow me"

Steve quietly groaned as a sign of protest but slowly followed her into the lake, but jumped every time he heard the sound of the ice because it sounded like it was cracking.

She led Steve to the fishing spot and held him in her embrace, and smiled brightly at him.

"See, it's safe and there is nothing to worry about" Natasha said "You are safe with me"

He wrapped her tightly "Thank you, Nat" he murmured into her hair.

Steve managed to handle his fear. The only thing that helps him through was Natasha's smile when she caught a fish. She was happy and he didn't want to ruin it with his anxieties.

"You're really good at this, Nat" He praised

"Well, I grew up in Russia and my survival training included surviving in lots of extreme conditions."

"Looks like we've got a lot of fish for dinner"

She gave him a bright smile again. And Steve had nothing else to do but to smile as well.

To make her happy he was more than willing to swallow his fear and enjoy his time with her.

* * *

Their dinner consisted of the fish they caught. Steve showed off his culinary skills again by cooking the fish to absolute perfection with potatoes and baby carrots. And Natasha tried to make small talk to distract him from his fear.

But she could see that his muscle still tensed and his body was shaking a little bit. It was her fault that overlooking the fact that icy water could trigger some bad memories for Steve.

"I'm sorry I didn't think that it might..." She started but Steve cut her off immediately.

"Nat, it's not your fault you didn't know how I was going to react and quite frankly neither did I, but I'm glad that you were there to help me pull through it." He reassured her

"Steve, you still don't look okay"

"It was just a panic attack. I'm okay now"

Natasha needs to do something to help it all go away. And the only way was to give him a new and nice memory of it.

She kissed him before she pulled her captain to the couch in front of the fireplace. She will give him a nice memory to replace the bad one.

* * *

The morning soon arrived, the Captain found himself sleeping on the couch. He could still feel warmth from fireplace, but he felt something else that made his heart flutter. It was no other than the sleeping beauty that was on top of him and that held a tight grip on his body.

Last night was great and the miracle in front of him helped repel everything that troubled his mind.

How could he possibly love her more than he already did?

"Stop staring, Rogers" Natasha said sleepily and with her eyes still closed "You know I don't like it"

"I should cook us some breakfast. We need to make it to at least Chicago today"

"I'd rather snuggle here for a little while" She replied "And don't you dare move"

"Yes, ma'am"

He kissed her on the top of her hair and held her loosely, her hands grasping tightly onto his waist.

* * *

Their breakfast was small and light. As Steve began to pack their things, Natasha told him she wanted to take a walk in the forest before they left. Steve told her it was a bad idea but he knew that Natasha does whatever she wants to do.

They went hiking, but after an hour Natasha managed to coax him into carrying her back to the cabin. It was almost noon when they left Bloomsburg. They drove back upward, out of Pennsylvania and into Ohio, making stops in Cleveland and Indianapolis. They indulged in a fair outside of Lansing before arriving in Chicago. They stopped for a dinner of Chicago style deep dish pizza before looking for a campsite.

_**Somewhere in Illinois**_

They found a place to camp for the night. One of its features included a hot spring for people to relax in. Steve set up their tent in a secluded area near the spring while Natasha gathered some wood to make a bonfire.

Steve lit a fire and began heating some tinned beans over the roaring flames. He wasn't fond of this as he could cook a gourmet meal more suited to what Natasha deserved, but for now he knew they had to make do. As he stirred the beans, he turned just long enough to see his girlfriend peel off her clothing (save her bra and panties) and walked into the spring.

"Nat! Put your clothes back on!" Steve said with his commanding voice "It's freezing out here!"

"It's a hot spring, Rogers" She replied with a chuckle and sat down in the hot water, she spoke to him again "Come join me!"

Steve licked his lips, his brow furrowed. Her eyes glistened the look that he couldn't say no to.

He took the beans off the fire and pulled off his shirt. His abs alone nearly caused her to faint.

Folding his shirt and pants neatly, he walked to the spring and sat down. She paddled over and wrapped her arms around him.

"It's so peaceful out, isn't it?" she asked.

"It is."

"No one around to bother us. It gives me an idea."

He looked at her and saw that lustful look in her eyes.

"Here? What if someone sees-"

"They won't. Please?"

Steve nodded and she saddled onto his lap. She began kissing him as he fumbled with her bra.

Before anything got hot and heavy, a flashlight shone on them.

"Ok, kids, out of there." A voice commanded. Natasha and Steve looked to see a man standing there: a park ranger.

"There's young children here. Come on. You're coming with me."

Natasha sighed and turned back to Steve. They were getting arrested.

The two climbed out and towelled off before slipping their clothing back on. Natasha put her left arm into her leather jacket as the ranger approached them.

The ranger took hold of Natasha's hands and pulled out some zipties. He cuffed her as Steve got his jeans back on.

"Son, your hands are a bit board for my handcuffs, so I'll trust you won't try anything." the ranger said, taking a firm hold of Natasha's arm.

Steve nodded and the ranger navigated them to a caravan that served as his office. They entered and he sat Natasha down in a chair.

"Sir, we apologize profusely for this. We weren't aware of what was going on around us." Steve said as the ranger began taking notes.

"You really think its worth arresting us? Nothing serious happened." Natasha added.

The ranger sat back in his chair, looking at his papers.

"I let you go, you have to leave."

"Deal."

The ranger pulled out some scissors and snipped Natasha's restraints. She rubbed her wrists as Steve guided them out.

"That. Was. Close." Natasha enunciated.

"Indeed it was. Come on, I'll splurge for a hotel in the city."

"At least there we won't be disturbed. Or interrupted."

He turned to her, that lustful look in her eyes once more. He prayed there was a room available somewhere in Chicago.

* * *

**A/N: As always, Review, critic and advice are greatly appreciated! Please leave something, just one word of adjective that is mighty fine with me. At least I know how you feel about the story.**

**- Thank you to my proofreader, CAMILLE JONES and Muldoon22.**

_**NEXT CHAPTER: The runaway continued and someone will caught them redhanded. (Who do you think it gonna be? Leave your prediction in the review)**_


	8. The Runaway Part 2

**TGOF, GhostGlowLight, Destined627, Midgardian Avenger, sleeplessinbudapest : Thank you for your review!**

* * *

**8 : THE RUNAWAY PART 2**

After the ordeal in Chicago (something Steve compensated with by renting out a luxurious hotel; she repaid him with their unfinished hot spring action), they headed out once more, exiting Illinois, journeying though the farmlands of Iowa, and then Nebraska. They found a lovely and romantic B&B lodges near Lincoln after the long ride. Both was really exhausted and needed a proper shower. They stopped at a lot of interesting place along the way.

The old married couple, the owners of the lodge, warmly welcome them. They were always happy to see a young couple visit their place.

"Good evening. How may I help you?" the woman, Audrey, asked.

"Me and my girlfriend would like a room for the night." Steve replied. Natasha smiled at his use of the word "girlfriend".

The man, Oliver, smiled. "Alrighty, but normally when young lovebirds like yourselves stop in, they normally stay for two nights."

"I don't know. We're heading for Colorado tomorrow."

"Come on, Steve. What's an extra day?" Natasha pleaded. He looked at her and gave into her green puppy dog eyes.

"Two days then"

Audrey and Oliver eagerly escorted them to their finest suite.

* * *

After settling in, they decided to indulge in much needed sleep. Natasha's eyes blinked open to see she was in her man's hold. Steve always had a way of comforting her to the point she just didn't want to move ever again.

"Steve. Steve, its morning." she said, lightly nuzzling his shoulder to wake him up. His blue eyes lit up and he smiled at her.

"Morning, beautiful"

"I'm not beautiful yet. Gotta get my makeup on" she said, wriggling out of his arms and headed for the bathroom.

"You don't need to wear makeup, Nat" Steve said with a sleepy voice.

"Yes, I need to because I look like a zombie without it"

"No, you don't"

"Yes, I do"

Steve got up from bed and stood behind her. He bend down and kissed her shoulder up to her neck and lingering at her ear.

"People tell stories of angels who come down from heaven to grace the lives of the unworthy men. I used to not believe them until I met you. You're beautiful in every way, but I feel you positively glow without anything artificial to enhance it. You're beautiful as is, my love."

She looked in his eyes and knew he meant what he said. His words made her blush intensely.

"Thank you, honey" She said and grabbed his hand on her shoulder. "It's time for you to take a shower too."

He kissed the top of her head before walking into the bathroom. She watched as Steve disappeared behind the door.

Before he entered her life, the path she lived, the path full of bloodshed and darkness, of killing and cruelty was all she ever knew. But he brought her back to the light. He shone into her the happiness she struggled to hold. But the struggle ended when a certain soldier stepped off that jet.

This time it's real, everything was real and she would never let him go.

"Come and join me, darlin'." he called. She was in the shower in a flash.

* * *

Natasha insisted that they go for a walk in the middle of the night of their last night at the lodge, despite his protests due to the cold air, and had him carry fur blankets and a mat. Sometimes he really cannot follow what his girlfriend was thinking but he trusted her judgment.

They stopped at the top of the hill far from the lodge.

"We never have a chance to watch the stars like this back home" She said as they were sitting on the mat and Steve wrapped both of them with fur blankets  
"It's very beautiful"

He looked up at the dots of light twinkled in the sky, Natasha cozying right next to him. He marveled at the ocean of stars, trying to remember any of the constellations he learned as a kid. But he also couldn't help but look at his companion, the same twinkle in her eyes as the very ones they watched in the night sky. They illuminated her green orbs.

"You're like a star yourself, Nat"

"How so?"

"They're all one of a kind. You're a rare blend of dangerous and lovely. I love that about you"

She smiled and kissed him. "I love how you make me happy"

They cuddled as a shooting star shot through the darkness.

* * *

**_Aspen, Colorado_**

The ride from Nebraska to Colorado was fun. They stopped in Denver for some sushi and sightseeing before hitting the road. By the time they arrived at Aspen, Natasha informed him of an apartment she had there.

"Wow. Stark doesn't have a place out here. It's a really tough place to purchase real estate.

"It's just a small apartment" She told "Girl needs to reward herself after working so hard protecting this world"

"Ok, my spider, lead me into your web" she laughed as she entered, Steve following her inside. His eyes went wide when he saw her '_small_' apartment.

It was well furnished, with a staircase leading up to another floor. Glass was the predominant theme, with many windows lining the back wall. Her kitchen reminded him of the one back in Stark Tower, complete with a kitchen island.

"I wonder what your definition of large is"  
"Ok, Steve, you're the only one outside of myself who knows this place exists. If I come here to find Barton in my bedroom trying to cop a feel with that Bobbi girl, I'll know whose legs to break."

Steve went silent, and she felt bad. "I didn't mean really"

"You are indeed the most terrifying woman I ever met, Romanoff"

Natasha just laughed and gave him a kiss before dragging Steve by his shirt to the bedroom.

* * *

They decided to stay here for a couple days. Natasha just wanted to go skiing, considering they were at one of the best places for it anyway. Steve had problems at first because he never had a chance to do learn when he was younger.

Natasha slowly taught him. Steve picked up very fast because his body, his reflex, his agility and his balance allowed him to do so. After an hour, he was doing fluent back flips.

"I have to say that you are a natural, Steve" Natasha praised "But your body is more for snowboarding"  
"I will try that next time. It looked like fun" He said, eyes looking at the teenager gliding down hills with his snowboard.

They came back to her apartment, exhausted after a long day. Steve had to carry his sleepy princess into the room.

"I know a small diner just a two minute walk from here" She said tiredly "If you want to"

"You should get some sleep before we go out again"

"You too, Steve, come here"

He complied and joined her on the couch. Natasha held her boyfriend tight.

"I think we should skip Vegas this time" She murmured "Considering Clint might throw his bachelor party there and I've been there countless times"

"I've never been to Vegas before"

"Trust me, Rogers. Nothing good will come out of sin city. I don't want it's influence to poison my perfect gentleman"

"So straight to LA then"

"Yes, sir"

"Sleep now, we still have a long ride tomorrow"

* * *

_**Malibu, California**_

After the journey from Colorado, the two parked outside of Tony's Malibu mansion. Having redesigned it and bolstered the defense systems (_something he loved bragging about_), it seemed the perfect place to relax for awhile.

"Do you think the eccentric billionaire will allow us into his secret lair?" Natasha asked.

_"Greeting Captain Rogers and Agent Romanoff"_ JARVIS sounded and startled them both.

"JARVIS, its nice to hear your voice again" Natasha greeted back.

"Can you let us in?" Steve asked.

_"Of course, sir."_

Steve carried their bags into the mansion. This is the first time he visited this place and the house alone made Steve wondered how much money Tony made a year.

_"I take it you two are enjoying a great vacation"_

"In deed we are" Steve replied. "How are things back at the tower?"

_"Mr. Stark investigated a little but he had no time to do anything because he had to take care of Master Anthony, sir"_ JARVIS informed. _"Agent Barton and Mr. Odinson went on a mission together. Dr. Banner was at a science conference in Newark."_

"Does Tony has any guest rooms?"

_"I will show you the way, sir"_

JARVIS illuminated the light to tell them the way to guest room. The room was spacious and furnished with the top-of-the-line furniture. Natasha walked straight to the king size bed and dropped herself into it.

"God! I miss my comfy bed" She exclaimed.

"And you are the one who want to go camping when I told you to stay in a hotel" Steve amusingly replied her.

"Shut it, Rogers" She said. "We will go to a bar tonight but now, I need some sleep, and I need my teddy bear"

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him into the bed, wrapping her arms around him.

* * *

"You really have a thing for dive bars and dancing" Steve noted as they walked into a small dive bar.  
"The last time we went together it was really fun so I want us to do it again"

Steve got them two bottles of beers. She seized control of the jukebox and surfed through the options. The bar was currently absentmindedly bobbing their heads to a dull country song.

"Steve, help me find something to help pump life back into this place"

He complied and flipped through the system. It was a more advanced system that sorted their songs by artist and genre. She told him to surf through the dance section.

"That's a good one" she said, pointing to "_Run Away_" by Sunstroke Project feat. Olia Tira.

He inserted the required quarter and selected the song. As the music played, the other patrons began dancing along, with some even engaging in dance offs.

Steve and Natasha kept near the jukebox as they danced, keeping the vibrations going for as long as possible. She held herself in his arms for the rest of the night, sneaking in a kiss now and then.

* * *

He carried her tipsy and sleeping form into the bedroom, laying her down and gently taking off her clothes before pulling the sheets over her and deciding to go sleep on the couch, so she could have a peaceful sleep.

"You're not going anywhere. In, now" he heard her command as he opened the door. He smiled to himself before complying and getting in beside her. She latched onto him as they drifted off to sleep.

By the time Natasha awoke, it was almost noon but her Steve was a very comfy pillow. His warmth enveloped her completely. She really didn't want to get up, but someone needed to make some food, so she decided to get up and went straight to the bathroom. Natasha walked back to find some clothes but she had remembered that she sent all her clothes to the cleaners so she started to dig through Steve's bag. He woke just in time to see her try on one of his shirts.

"Why are you ransacking my stuff?"

"I needed some clothes. Mine are getting cleaned"

Steve watched as Natasha found his boxers and a football jersey. She let the towel fell on the floor before dressed up. Steve couldn't help but watch the most gorgeous body in front of him even she didn't like it when he stare at her.

"Stop staring at my ass, Rogers" she said, smirking.

He didn't comply but instead got up from bed and put his sweatpants on.

"You just stole my last shirt" He said in mock annoyance.

"I like to watch you walk around shirtless, beefcake" she replied, kissing him on the cheek. He smiled and bent down to scoop her up in his arms.

He carried her downstairs, but damn well nearly dropped her in surprise when they ran into Pepper Potts standing in the kitchen.

"What do we have here?" she asked.

_"Sorry, Ms. Romanoff, I cannot deny entrance to Mr. or Mrs. Stark"_ JARVIS apologized.

"It's alright, JARVIS"

"How long?"

"A month and a half. After Steve came back from Africa"

"Why didn't you tell me?" she continued, dropping the stern approach and sounding giddy. "You two are adorable together!"

And that was only the beginning of the interrogation/info gathering conducted by Mrs. Stark to find out all the juicy details about her friends' love life.

"But please, Miss Potts, for the love of god, don't tell Tony" Steve pleaded.

"I promise. And do feel free to stay as long as you like"

Natasha and Steve enjoyed staying inside the mansion because they didn't want to risk expose themselves to nosy reporters. Pepper was a generous host and let them do anything that they wanted.

They had dinner together, which was fun. Natasha eventually excused herself to take a shower. Steve was about to follow when Pepper called him.

"If you're not in a hurry, Steve I have something to talk to you about"

* * *

Natasha was enjoying her shower when she sensed someone looking at her.

"Are you going to pull a Norman Bates on me or something? Come in and join me"

He complied and hopped into the shower.

"I just had a conversation with Pepper" he said. "She said if I hurt you, than agonizing pain was in store for me'"

"Oh, did she really say that?" Natasha asked, grinning slightly.

"Yup. So I know now not to"

She wrapped her arms around him.

"But I don't think you would've anyway"

"God no. Wouldn't dream of hurting my Natty"

She smiled at his nickname for her and relaxed into his hold.

* * *

They spent the rest of their time in LA, with Pepper letting them use the place still, as she had business to attend to.

Before the last day of their vacation, Pepper gave them a cover story and some evidence for them to use if anyone (namely Tony) should be curious about their time off.

"Here is a plane ticket for you, Natasha. Obviously,you don't want to be seen returning together, so you go by plane, and Steve will take his bike home"

"Thanks, Pep" Natasha said, before heading out to the driveway to say goodbye to her boyfriend.

"See you in a day" he said, capturing her lips on his.

"Safe ride, baby" she replied, backing away as Steve revved up his bike and rode away. Pepper could see the slight sadness in her eyes.

_Oh yeah, they are absolutely adorable together,_ she thought to herself as she and Natasha re-entered the mansion.

* * *

**A/N: - Thank you to my proofreaders, CAMILLE JONES and Muldoon22**

**- As always, review, critic and advice are greatly appreciated! I can only improve if you leave some feedback.**


	9. Valentine Day

**Is the last chapter was boring? I just didn't get much review. Please leave some review please, please, please. Every writer need a review to keep going**

**Midgardian Avenger, Andrea Salazar, immy01 : Thank you for your review. Really appreciated it.  
**

**sleeplessinbudapest : Thank you for taking your time PM me and give me your feedback**

* * *

**9 : VALENTINE DAY**

It was back to sneaking around again now that their vacation was over. Fortunately, the day of love Valentine's Day was right around the corner. Natasha could feel the days rush by as she began preparing a surprise for Steve. On the 13th, however, Steve broke the news he may be later than expected.

"I tried telling Fury I had more important things to do, but he insisted that work was more important to me at the moment.

"Don't worry, baby" She reassured him "I have a mission tomorrow too. We'll just go out for dinner or something afterwards"

Steve pulled her into a hug "All I want is to spend tomorrow with my Valentine"

"Me too. And we will. I'll see you later" and she began walking away.

But Natasha just lied to him about the mission. It was so she could prepare her surprise without him being suspicious.

It'll all pay off in the end, she thought to herself.

The big day came and Natasha awoke to find Steve already gone. He left a note saying he had to go in earlier than expected, but would be back as soon as humanly possible.

She took this time to spend some time with her girlfriends, going out shopping, and having them assist in the big surprise for Steve. They stopped off in a coffee shop to take a break, so Pepper seized the opportunity to grill Natasha on her plans.

"So you and Steve have anything planned for tonight?"

"Maybe. There's a possibility he might not get home in time"

"Oh no! This is your guy's first Valentine's. Aren't you disappointed?"

"Slightly, but we spend all our spare time together anyway, so if we miss Valentine's, its not that big a problem. Me and Steve...everything is perfect"

"So I'm guessing that includes the sex"

Natasha unintentionally blushed and Pepper smiled gently at the sight.

"Words cannot describe how brilliant...wait, can we please change the subject?"

Pepper laughed. "Oh honey, once the day comes when everyone finds out, no one will ever stop prying for details"

"Which is exactly why we want to keep it a secret in the first place. I know Clint and Tony would tease Steve since he's never had a girlfriend before. I want the relationship to be without Tony Stark's remarks"

"He's a tad mean here and there, but since we had little Anthony, he's started changing. Slowly, of course. Speaking of Anthony, Tony mentioned removing you and Steve as godparents since you hardly ever spend time with the baby"

"Give me a break, Stark wont let anyone else see him! Did I tell you that he's already making blueprints for an Iron Baby suit?"

Pepper's gaze turned icy. "I going to kill him. After Valentine's, of course"

"Only if I don't first" Natasha replied.

As the two kept talking about their significant others, Natasha could feel the eyes of Darcy Lewis burning into her. She turned to the girl.

"Anything I can help you with, Darcy?" she asked in a frosty tone, surprising the girl a bit.

"Umm—just a few questions, actually"

"You have 10 seconds. Make them count"

"Are you dating anybody?"

"No" Natasha replied convincingly. All her years of spying taught her to keep a straight face. And it's paid off.

"Really? I figured you were dating the good Captain. Steve Rogers"

"What's make you think that?" Natasha asked, still straight faxed, but a bit concerned this girl found out.

"You two are practically inseparable, something that male and female friends would never be if there wasn't any additional benefits"

"Let me be very clear here: I am not dating Captain Rogers. He is my close friend and that's it. Your ten seconds are up"

"So you wouldn't care if I was to ask him out then?" Darcy prodded.

That was what got Natasha to dawn a new facial expression: one of possessiveness, jealousy and anger. Darcy pumped her fist in the air.

"Ha! I knew it!" Darcy exclaimed "How long have you been dating? Tell me or I tweet the happy news to People Magazine"

Natasha sighed heavily and began telling Darcy the story of how they got together.

"Only you, Miss Potts, Doctor Banner and Agent Coulson know this. I can trust those three, you not so much. If I hear anyone or see any paper, magazine or Internet article discussing even the slight possibility of us being together, I will punch you into paralysis. Got it?"

Darcy swallowed. "Got it. But...can I at least tell Jane?"

Natasha glared at her. The intern had her answer.

* * *

After completing his tasks, Steve had gotten off work and had five hours to spend with his Natasha.

_"Greetings, Captain Rogers"_ the AI system greeted once Steve entered his floor.

"JARVIS, where is Agent Romanoff? Has she come back yet?"

_"Not yet, sir. Would you like me to call her?"_

"No, that's fine" Steve replied. "Is there anyone else in the tower?"

_"Vacant, sir. You have the tower all to yourselves"_

"Thank you, JARVIS"

Steve set about preparing his own surprise for Natasha when his phone rang and he quickly answered it.

"Captain Rogers"  
"Hi, Steve, its me" Natasha replied. "Did you get my gift I left for you?"  
"I haven't yet. Just got back. Listen, when will you be home?"

"Soon" she replied mystically. "Got to go" and she hang up.

Steve hung up his phone and began heading to his room. He could smell her scent, apples and vanilla, as he approached the door.

When he walked into his room, he saw rose petals drizzled across the floor, with a note reading "follow me". He looked to see the petals formed a trail. He followed them to the secondary elevator located in his closet. A rose petal was taped to the elevator button for floor 92: Natasha's floor.

He pressed it and waited as the elevator docked on his destination. The doors opened and more rose petals led him into her apartment. He could see they led to her room. He could smell the concoction of apples and vanilla again as he entered her room. What he saw next nearly caused him to faint.

Natasha lay on her bed, sexy red and black lingerie complimented her body. She laid in a seductive position, beckoning him over.

He slowly approached.

"Nat. I'm...I'm...speechless"

"That was the aim, Rogers. What do you think?"

"I think you are literally the most beautiful woman that I've ever met"

She smiled brightly as she pulled him down to her.

"Now allow me to give you the other half of this gift" she said, undoing her bra.

Steve knew where this was headed and undid his pants.

* * *

They lay panting in the bed. They just went five rounds and now they were in need of rest.

"Steve Rogers, with movements like that, I am fortunate I have the privilege to enjoy it"

He smiled and kissed her again. They took some time to catch their breath.

"This is a Valentine's Day that'll be for the books" she said.

"Definitely" Steve replied. "Now it's my turn to give a gift"

"I don't think I have enough energy for another round"

"Not that gift" he said, reaching into his uniform pocket and produced a medium-sized velvet box. He handed it to her and she looked at it curiously.

She opened it up to reveal a dazzling emerald necklace glimmer in the box. Her jaw dropped.

"Steve...it's beautiful"

"It's my grandmother's. I stored this away in a safety deposit box in 1940. My grandmother gave it to my father, and said to give it to the right woman. He gave it to my mom. And when they passed, I inherited it. For 73 years, this necklace sat in the bank, waiting to be worn by the right woman, and I am confident that woman is you"

Tears formed in Natasha's eyes and she looked at Steve, a quivering smile on her face.

"I love it, Steve. Thank you" she said and passionately kissed him.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my love" he said.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to my proofreader, CAMILLE JONES and Muldoon22**

**- Review, please? : )**

**- Next Chapter : Stark and Barton have a plan for Steve and Natasha**


	10. Prelude To The Evil Plan

**Destined627 , Evilchick2010 , xxPaige23xx, sleeplessinbudapest, Midgardian Avenger, immy01, DanielaHC, MESPX13 : Thank you for your review as always. Glad to hear from you guys! Your review always make me happy!**

**Let's see what Barton and Stark had plan for Steve and Natasha**

* * *

**10 : Prelude To the Evil Plan**

The sun beat into their bedroom, waking the spy from her slumber. Still being locked in Steve's embrace, she begrudgingly slid out of it and headed for the bathroom, she got dressed and dolled up for the day and snuck out to the empty kitchen. She turned on the coffee maker and plopped some English muffins into the toaster. As she sat reading the newspaper, waiting for her breakfast to finish, Tony came in.

"Hey, Natashalie" he said. She sighed. Her peaceful morning was now ruined.

"What do you want, Stark?" She asked, annoyed.

"When you're done here, come up to the labs. Me and Brucey got something cool to show you"

Natasha rolled her eyes as the billionaire exited. She poured her coffee and ate her English muffins with jam. Though she wasn't necessarily wanting to, she went to Stark's labs.

"Alright, Stark. I'm looking forward to a peaceful day today. If this happens to just be wasting my time, I'll rip your head off, and give you a spinedectomy"

Tony gulped as Bruce handed her a metal box. The spy opened it and her eyes went wide when she saw what was inside the box. Tony picked one dart up and held it in front of the spy

"This is a highly advanced tranquilizer dart. We've designed it to be one of your weapons, but only in the most dire situations. This thing can put an army of elephants to sleep"

Natasha loaded the dart into an available gun and pointed it around, causing Tony and Bruce to duck.

"Easy there!"

"How do you know it works?"

"Lets say a teensy bit of it got into Thor's drink"

"How mad was he?"

"We were able to sum it up as him just getting really drunk. But he was asleep for a good 24 hours.

"Maybe we should test it on the Hulk" Tony proposed.

"Are you insane?!" Bruce and Natasha bellowed in union

"Hey! What's going on in here?!" a voice asked from the doorway. Startled, Natasha donned her Black Widow mode and shot the dart at the voice. He looked in shock and devastation as she saw who it was.

Steve removed the dart from his shoulder, looking surprised and a bit hurt emotionally. "Nat. Did you..." he began before slipping into sleep.

Natasha dropped the gun and dashed to her boyfriend, gently guiding his unconscious body to the ground.

"Steve, I am so, so sorry!" she profusely apologized. Steve was knocked out.

"That was hilarious! JARVIS! You record this, right?" Tony asked. Natasha stood and cracked him in the face, knocking him out as well.

* * *

Steve groaned as he awoke from his unconscious state. Natasha was by his side and immediately began attending to him. They had brought him back up to his room and laid him on his bed.

She placed a glass of water in his hands.

"Drink this. It'll help with the grogginess"

Steve complied and drank the water within a few seconds.

"What happened? I remember going into the lab and...you shooting me? Why did you shoot me?"

Her mouth morphed into a sad frown. "I got startled and my instincts kicked in"

"Last night you're telling I'm your valentine, now you're shooting at me?"

"I'm really sorry, Steve. I truly am and i swear I will make it up to you tonight. Just please don't hate me"

He softened. "I can never hate you, Natty"

She smiled brightly. Steve rubbed his head.

"How long was I out?"

"Three hours. Would've been longer, but your serum burned it off nice and quick. Stark on the other hand..."

"You shot him too?"

"No, but I gave him a nice black eye"

"That's my girl"

She smiled again as Steve laid back down.

"I still feel a bit tired"

"Me too. Shall we take a nap?"

"We shall" he replied, taking her into his arms and drifting to sleep.

* * *

When they woke up again, it was time for dinner, and everyone was gather in dining room except Thor and Jane, who were still in Asgard. During the course of the meal, Tony would play and repeat the footage of Natasha shooting Steve, teasing the pair of them. Natasha glared, but Steve gave her a look saying not to attack. She complied.

Once he was finished eating, Steve excused himself to his room, where he spent a few minutes to himself before the vent popped open and his favorite red head appeared.

"It's time to make it up to you" and with that she pulled off his shirt and pushed him backwards on the bed.

* * *

Sunday came and Steve and Natasha went out for their weekly brunch. It was something they both looked forward to throughout the week, so each Sunday to them couldn't come fast enough.

They decided to take a walk around the city before returning to Stark Tower. They walked arm in arm through Central Park and then through Times Square before finally arriving back.

Natasha challenged him to a sparring match, which he accepted. Though they went at one another fiercely, they always held back the full force of their strength to avoid hurting one another.

It was an intense match that lasted for six rounds until Steve pinned her to the ground by her wrists. He leaned down and pecked her on the lips.

"Seems like a draw to me"

"Agreed. Good match, Rogers"

He released her and then they went to different sides of the gym. Steve went for a punching bag while Natasha sat down on a yoga mat and began her regiment. Steve sent two bags flying away, and as he bent down for a third, he couldn't help but be entranced by her graceful moves. She saw him looking and winked at him.

After Steve sent his third bag hurtling away, he gathered up his water bottle and towel and headed for the showers.

"See you later, Miss Romanoff" he said.

She smiled. "Namaste, Steven"

Though they were alone in the gym, one of the allures of their relationship was the secrecy it had from everyone else. But now with Fury and Stark snooping around, they had to be extra careful. But luckily it made their interactions all the more rewarding.

Steve stepped into the shower and began soaking himself with the hot water. He was washing his face when he felt a cold, sharp blade press lightly at his throat. He smiled, knowing who was behind him.

"You let your guard down, captain" Natasha seductively whispered.

"Well, allow me to retort" and with that he whirled round, disarming her and pegging her to the wall, kissing her.

They began hot and heavy fast, her touch melting against her soldier. She reached for the dial and turned up the heat.

"This isn't hot enough for you already?" He asked.

"Not in the slightest" She answered and pulled him by his neck to kiss him some more.

It became steamy in both terms of the word as the lovebirds indulged in their love for each other. He moaned as she gave him a hickey on his shoulder.

"I love you, Natasha Romanoff" He murmured and she replied with a kiss.

"And I love you, Steve Rogers"

Their make out session was interrupted when the door to the locker rooms opened. They immediately broke off and froze.

"Capsicle, you're in here?"

Natasha sighed in annoyance when she heard the billionaire's voice.

"Stark. What is it?" Steve called back.

"Just came to shower. Pep won't let me use ours when I'm covered in grease and oil"

"Ok. I was just finishing up anyway"

Steve poked his head out of the curtains to see Tony already in the shower at the other end of the locker room. In a swift movement, he turned off the water, grabbed two towels, wrapped Natasha in one and then dashed out into the locker area to quickly change and escape.

"I'll see you later tonight" Natasha said, hugging him and darting out.

* * *

Natasha made good on her word by sneaking in through the vent while he was  
sleeping and slipped under the covers. She began leaving some of her clothes at his place, despite Steve saying he didn't mind her wearing his shirts.

Eventually, they woke up and Steve headed for the kitchen first.

"Hey, Capsicle's finally awake" The teasing voice sounded the moment Steve walked into the living room.

"Morning" Steve greeted everyone.

Natasha entered a few minutes later and sat down at the table beside Steve.

Tony kept his eyes on the pair, but found no sign of any romantic interaction.

"You know, Steve-o, alot of the females on the Helicarrier have asked Barton and myself whether or not you were single"

Steve looked up from his breakfast while Natasha did her best to hide in her jealousy. Bruce and Thor merely continued eating, not wanting to get involved with another round of Steve vs Tony.

"And?" Steve asked.

"I told them to chase after you as long as possible until you said yes"

Steve was aghast. "Have you lost your mind?"

Natasha glared at Tony with her Black Widow stare. She did not like what he had just revealed. _Young and dumb females chasing after her Steve?_ No chance in hell.

"We just feel its time you found a girlfriend, Cap" Clint said. "We're only looking out for your best interests"

"I seriously want to kill both of you right now" Steve muttered.

_Save some for me_, Natasha thought to herself

Clint ascended back to his vent after heard the threat. Tony raised his hands in surrender and retreated to his labs. Nobody wanted to mess with the angry super soldier at the moment.

Natasha couldn't help but like this side of him. The sheer devotion he felt for her was greatly appreciated by her.

"They're just messing with you, Steve. Ignore them" Bruce said.

"Aye. Don't not allow their juvenile tricks best you" Thor added.

Natasha squeezed his leg and discreetly smiled at him. He smiled back.

* * *

**A/N: **

**- Thank you to my proofreader, CAMILLE JONES and Muldoon22**

**- Review pleaseeeeeee :)**

**-_Next chapter: Evil Plan was in play!_**


	11. Stark and Barton's Evil Plan

**MESPX13, DanielaHC, sleeplessinbudapest, xxPaige23xx, Destined627, , immy01 : thank you for your review as always! It's really made my day and made me smile : )**

**Anyway, let's enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**11 : STARK AND BARTON'S EVIL PLAN**

**Day 1: An Overheated Training Room**

Tony and Clint made good on their promise. The next day, they tampered with SHIELD's training schedules so when Steve went for his regular workout in what normally would be an empty gym, it would now be full of the young female SHIELD cadets training initiation. Steve entered before stopping in place.

"Captain Rogers, we apologize if we interrupted your workout, but there was a scheduling conflict"

Steve had a sneaking feeling he knew the source of the conflict. "No, don't be sorry. I'll just stay over here on this side" he said as he walked over to the punching bags.

Steve kept to himself as the females underwent their initiation. But the handsome super soldier caused the cadets to become distracted as he swung punches against the bag.

Tony, Thor and Bruce entered the gym to train alongside Steve, but upon seeing the cadets, took a seat on the bleachers. Clint entered a few moments later, prompting Tony to give him an evil grin and a thumbs up. Bruce noticed this.

"Please tell me you didn't organize any of this just to annoy Cap"

"A magician never tells his secrets, so why should I?"

Bruce sighed in annoyance and could only watch the cadets become more and more distracted.

Clint upped the ante by paying the janitor to crank up the heat. Steve could feel the added temperature, resulting in him removing his shirt and tossing it to the side. This action resulted in the audible gasps and near faints of the women, except their special instructor, Agent Melinda May, who kept her admiration hidden.

Clint and Tony giggled like schoolgirls as Bruce and Thor shook their heads in disapproval. Steve's workout was now the focus point of the entire gym, from his cardio stretches, to his balancing challenges.

"What's the commotion here?" a voice curiously asked from the doorway. Tony turned to see Natasha and grinned.

"Why, the greatest show on Earth, of course" Clint replied, stifling a laugh. Natasha was confused as she turned her attention to the group of people in the gym. Confusion turned to dismay when she saw every female there gawking at her boyfriend.

Steve did a final swing and landed perfectly on his feet. Applause rang out, causing him to be startled, unaware of the admirers.

"Here. I think you may want some water" a girl said from behind him. He turned to see a blonde holding out a towel and a water bottle to him. He took them.

"Thank you, Sharon"  
"You're welcome, Steve"  
"Here for a training?" he questioned, just as Natasha marched over to them.

"Captain Rogers. Director Fury wants to see you at his office" she said, briefly casting a glare to Sharon.

"Oh. Alright. I gotta go, Agent Carter" and with that he exited. Natasha walked back to the bleachers and walked out those doors.

"Lil Red didn't show jealousy, but was quick to intervene" Tony noted.

"She actually got a call from Fury requesting herself and Steve. They're on their way to Jordan" Bruce replied.

"Or are they?" Clint replied as he and Tony left, part one of their plan complete.

* * *

**Day 2: Lunch with Captain Rogers**

Natasha sighed when she saw poor Steve swarmed with young admirers. Whatever Tony did, it worked as the girls wouldn't let up, and Steve being Steve, never lashed out at them.

She walked towards them, and they slowly began dispersing once they saw the steely gaze of annoyance on her face.

"Sorry, girls. I need Captain Rogers for the next little while. Aren't you all meant to be in weapons training?"

They quickly dashed away. Steve smiled.

"Thank you" He whispered.

"Anytime, darling" she replied. "Sitwell wants to see you in his office, so I'll see you later, yeah?"

"Alright".

They glanced around before giving each other a quick kiss. Steve headed to Sitwell's office, where he was tasked with a hostage retrieval mission.

"Your file will be deliver to the tower. We'll inform you when you depart" Steve nodded and exited. He felt his stomach rumble, so he decided to go and meet Natasha for lunch.

Steve got his food and sat down, but Natasha had yet to arrive. He spotted some of the girls from before and hid his face while they got in line. Unfortunately, one of them still spotted him.

"Captain Rogers, can I sit with you?" Sharon Carter asked shyly. He sighed.

"Of course, ma'am"

She sat beside Steve. He scooted away a little bit but soon the table flooded with Sharon's friends. Sharon kept sliding closer to Steve to fit the incoming occupants, making Steve very uncomfortable. She scooted closer until there was no space between her and Steve. The Captain was visibly uncomfortable being near her. Agent 13 still thought that Steve was single, so she was heavily flirting with him in front of her friends.

Steve's face lit up when he saw his friends walked into the cafeteria. Tony and Clint were bickering as usual while Bruce and Thor were casually talking. Tony spotted Steve among the girls, and couldn't hold back his laughter, leaning on Clint to prevent himself from outright falling over. Steve mouthed "help me" to them, but the billionaire and archer walked away, while Bruce and Thor were trying to not get into the crossfire.

Natasha finally entered, but cast a stony gaze towards Steve, who had instantly jumped up from his seat.

"We'll, ladies, my friends wants me to sit with them, so I must go" Steve said, not waiting to listen to the girls protests and made his way over to Natasha.

Steve sat down next to Thor and opposite from Natasha who glared at him with an unreadable look. Clint observed the interaction closely. Steve ate his food, trying to avoid the piercing eyes of Natasha. She folded her arms and looking like she was about to kill someone, namely Sharon Carter.

_Something must be going on between them_, Clint thought.

* * *

**Day 3 : A little surprise**

"How was your mission today?" Natasha asked as Steve entered their apartment.

"It went smoothly enough. Sitwell put me with a new partner, though"

"What's his name?" she asked him without turning away from the sizzling pan of tomato sauce.

"Her name is Sharon Carter"

She stopped moving around for a second once the anime was uttered. Steve could feel the tenseness in her stance, wondering if one of the knives in her reach would be flung towards him. Fortunately she proceeded cooking. He knew Natasha wasn't fond of the woman. She seemed nice enough, even though she was quite overbearing.

"She's only a colleague to me" he said.

_It's like he can read my mind_, she thought to herself.

"I know. I just can't help but feel..."

He pulled her into a hug. "Trust me when I say nothing's happening. You're my girl"

She relaxed and sighed. "Alright, Rogers. You're off the hook. This time"

"Luckily for you there won't be a next time"

She smiled as she kissed him. The bubbling of the sauce interrupted.

"Dinner's ready"

* * *

**Day 4: Someone had enough**

The Avengers were asked to participate in a tactical training session against SHIELD agents. Clint and Tony cooked up another scheme and bribed the instructor to give them authority over the team selection.

First team consisted of Thor, Tony and Natasha. They and twenty others agent will be an offense team, while Steve, Clint and Bruce will be a defense team.

Natasha frowned with she heard that Sharon will be on the same team with her boyfriend. Agent 13 stood proudly beside Steve and he gave her a weak smile.

"Nice to have you on my team, Agent Carter"

"Likewise, cap" She replied and touched his arm.

Tony turned to Natasha, and could see a look. It didn't suggest anger, or ferocity, but it gave him the vibe she was prepared to killed someone.

"Ready to have some fun, Red?"

Natasha cracked her knuckles. "You'd better believe it"

Steve led his squad through the training setting, assigning Clint to sniping duties, Bruce on coordination, and Steve as the leader.

"Cap, Stark's got me" Bruce said via mike. Steve sighed.

"It's alright, Banner. Barton can scan the map, spot out targets"

"On it, Cap" Clint reported over the mike. Steve saw from the corner of his eye a flash of red hair shoot pass in front of him and smirked lightly.

Natasha was on Steve's tail every moment of the match, strategically never getting seen. It was very annoying to her to see the likes of Sharon Carter flirting with Steve, but couldn't do anything about it without drawing suspicion.

She began sneaking up on Steve, prepping to take him out of the game, and away from Sharon. As she approached to "slit his throat", he whirled around and pinned her to the wall by the wrists.

"Not so silent these days, Romanoff" he teased. She resisted against his strength.

"I'm mad with you, so I won't humour you"

Steve quirked an eyebrow. "Mad? Why?"

She sideways glanced towards an approaching Sharon. Steve copied and sighed.

"Carter, go aid Barton in taking out the other team. I've captured Romanoff"

Sharon nodded and left. Steve flipped Natasha around and ziptied her.

"Now be a good prisoner and come with me"

Natasha swore in Russian as Steve reported her capture to the rest of the team. Steve's squad defeated Tony's within a matter of minutes. Once Steve cut her loose, she stormed off.

* * *

Steve returned to his apartment later that night with a feeling his redheaded spy wouldn't be paying him a visit that night. He was proven wrong when he approached his bedroom door and found it locked from the inside.

"Nat? You in there?"

Silence.

"Natasha, you know nothing's going on, don't you? I'm all yours, and no one else's"

She opened the door. "You're damn right"

He took her hand and pulled her towards him. She wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm just scared I'm losing you"

"You're not going to. I mean it when I say I love you"

She looked up at him and kissed him deeply. They were setting up their mood when a tapping from outside made them freeze. They both turned to see Clint there, suction cups on his hands.

"I knew it!" they saw him say.

Steve stormed over and punched through the glass, pulling him in by the shirt.

"Barton! Explain yourself!" he demanded. Natasha glared at the archer, arms folded.

"I needed to know. You two were just too comfy with one another to be just friends"

"Doesn't give you the right to start spying on us. You betrayed my trust" Natasha said.

"I'm sorry. I just needed to know"

"Now you do. But I swear, if you breathe a word to Stark-"

"I won't, I swear. Just as long as you fill me in. How long has this been going on?"

Steve and Natasha proceeded to tell Clint everything. When they finished, Clint nodded.

"Well, congrats, you two. Steve, I don't think it has to be said, but if you hurt her-"

"I won't, Clint" he replied, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Right then. I'll head out" Clint went back to the broken window and perched.

"Remember, Barton. One word-"

"I swear. I wont say anything"

They watched as Clint climbed back up to his own floor.

"JARVIS, could you repair the broken window?" Steve asked.

"Right away sir" the AI replied. Glass filled up the empty hole. Steve felt a light bite on his shoulder.

"Ouch! Nat, what was that?"

"My mark. Just claiming you, is all"

Steve smiled as he guided her back into the bedroom.

* * *

**A/N: **

**- Any review, critic and advice are greatly appreciated.**

**- Thanks to my proofreader for the great grammar checking and editing, Muldoon22 and CAMILLE JONES**

**- _Next chapter: Target change!_**


	12. He too is Jealous

**Midgardian Avenger, MESPX13, xxPaige23xx, Destined627, sleeplessinbudapest, immy01 : Thank you for your review!**

* * *

**12 : HE TOO IS JEALOUS**

"Birdie, Natashalie is a steel cage. She's not revealing squat. So it's time to switch targets"

"You mean Steve? I dunno, Stark, maybe the reason she didn't show any jealous emotions is because they aren't together"

Tony scoffed. "Those two are together. And I'm not stopping until I'm satisfied. Now here's the plan"

* * *

**Day 1 : Challenge from Stark**

Fury addressed the group of male agents that were summoned into a conference room.

"Cadets, today's lesson will be taught by the Iron Man himself, Tony Stark. He has some challenges for you. Stark?"

Tony walked in front of the group. He cleared his throat and began prepping his motivational speaker tone.

"I look into this crowd and see bright eyed agents with some great future in this organization. You all have the potential to be top snipers, assassins, spies. But all of you won't achieve that if you can't even do small challenges"

He had their attention.

"The task is simple. Whoever gets The Black Widow to blush, something she hasn't done, ever, gets the opportunity to take the first step towards being an Avenger"

The group got excited.

"What are you all waiting for? This challenge started 7 seconds ago. Go!"

The agents bolted.

* * *

Steve watched in amusement as Natasha fended off the advances of these brave agents. Most were met with death stares. But those who pushed too hard were met with a verbal threat of disembowelment.

Those poor kids didn't know that they had been used by Stark in his evil plan.

"Another of Stark's ploys?" he asked Bruce.

"Yup. Make the Black Widow blush. The prize was acceptance, but he sweetened the pot by kicking in $5000"

"5 g's huh? Must really want me to be jealous"

Natasha scared off yet another agent. Tony gathered the ones who've yet to flirt.

"Jesus Christ, boys, do better than the others, please. This is just painful"

Steve walked over to Natasha. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he kissed her. When he broke off, her cheeks were deep red.

"That's how it's done, gentlemen. I understand there's prize money?"

Tony grumbled. His plan backfired.

* * *

**Day 2 : Practice with the Black Widow**

"Listen up you disappointments, today Agent Romanoff has graciously offered to demonstrate some of her ever so impressive skills, from fight stances to being able to slip into a suffocatingly tight suit."

Natasha rolled her eyes.

"And we also have one more special guest…" Tony continued, confusing Natasha.

A hand touched her shoulder, spurring her to pull out her knife and attack. She stopped when she saw who it was.

"Hey there, gorgeous" a man in a red suit said. Natasha sighed.

"Hello, Murdock"

Everyone could sense tension between the two superheroes. Natasha folded her arms and walked away from her past lover.

"Who is that?" Bruce asked.

"That is Matt Murdock, Nat's ex-partner and—lover" Clint answered

Steve frowned upon hearing this. He kept his eyes on both Natasha and Murdock.

She gave the agents tips, but pretty much told them they'd never be able to take someone like her down. Not in a million years.

When Tony asked them to stage a fight for them, she was reluctant. But Murdock grinned, more than eager. Steve stood up and moved closer to the action, prepped to intervene should he try anything funny. He didn't like it at all when Murdock touched her, took advantages of her during the fight. His hands always wandering up and down her body.

The two fought, with Murdock at an advantage. His blindness heightened his senses, so he avoided all her attacks. Eventually, he pinned her, hands clasped on her sides.

"I win"

Natasha scrambled from his hold and stood, an intense glare on her face.

"Alright, I think that does it for today" Tony announced.

"Good. Now you can go" Natasha said.  
Murdock grinned. "Only if you come with me"

Steve walked between them. "The lady said go. Now" he said, saying the last word quiet enough to get his point across. Murdock left.

* * *

**Day 3 : Undercover**

This one was not entirely Tony's plan but it did work out in a very weird way. Four of the Avengers were waiting in the meeting room to be brief by Fury and Hill. Natasha sat beside Steve and was talking about what they going to do this weekend when Fury and Hill walked in with a file in their hands.

"Your mission is to find an informant about a crime organization believing to be funding HYDRA and AIM in exchange for the latest weapon. You will capture the target to get the exact location of this shell company"

Steve read his file with Natasha.

"He's holed up in a nightclub located in the Bronx. Since Thor is assisting Miss Foster with experiments in Nevada and Stark is in Malibu, we have Dr. Banner joining you three" Fury said. "Romanoff, you'll be the distraction while Rogers and Barton wait for your signal. Banner, you stay in a van across the street and listen for that signal. The go word is 'funny you should mention that'"

The group began preparing, with Natasha getting herself dolled up in very skimpy attire. Steve didn't enjoy this part.

"Quite revealing, don't you think?" he asked.

"A bit, but this guy likes the women. The more noticeable I am, the more chance we get him"

He sighed and slung his shield on his back.

* * *

"Ok, Natasha's talking to the guy" Barton reported. Steve decided to watch the action from in the van with Bruce.

Steve looked at the monitor to see the guy rubbing his hand up and down her bum. Anger cloaked his vision.

"Keep calm, Steve. She's only playing a role" Bruce said, sensing the captain's change in mood.

They watched as the man chatted Natasha up, and finally bring her up to his room.

"If he tries any funny stuff-" Steve said.

"Cap. Trust her"

Steve nodded.

"Funny you should mention that! Funny you should mention that!" Clint said through the mike.

Steve was out of the van in seconds and outside the guys door. He barged in long enough to see him groping Natasha, feeling rage taking control of him. He tackled him to the ground.

"Don't move!" He said, as Clint entered. Steve let Clint deal with the guy while he went over to Natasha.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Steve. I could hear you, you know"

Steve went white in the face. "You did?"

"Steve Rogers, you're jealous" she teased.

He sighed. "Yeah. Yeah I am. Just seeing that tool touching you... I don't like it when other men do that. But I know its for work, so I'll try to keep my feelings out of it"

Natasha shook her head. "You're completely justified in what you feel. I'm gonna talk to Fury. I don't want to be used as a flirt anymore. That way, no one can touch me but you"

"Nat, I told you it is okay if it's a job"

"Steve, you say you were okay with it but you were not" She replied "Your eyes tell everything, honey"

He lightly blushed at this.

"Have I ever told you that you are really cute when you blushing?"

"Many times"

"I love you, Steve Rogers and I care about you—a lot. Anything I can do for you, I will do it"

He pulled her close and gave her a kissed

"I love you too." He murmured against her lips "What did I do to deserve you, Natasha?"

She only gave him a mysterious smile and buried her face into his broad chest.

Steve smiled too "Listen, the night is still young. The theater a few blocks away is having a Bogart marathon. Wanna go?"

She looped her arm with his. "Sounds like a plan. I can debrief with Fury tomorrow"

The couple left the premises.

* * *

**AN: As always, review, critic and advice are greatly appreciated**

**- Thank you to my proofreader, CAMILLE JONES and Muldoon22**


	13. Missing

**sleeplessinbudapest, Midgardian Avenger, immy01, Destined627, MindSetFlares : Thanks for your review!**

**For this chapter, be prepare.**

* * *

**13 : MISSING **

Steve was summoned to Fury's office, where he was tasked with a mission in Portugal. The estimated completion time was three days: meaning the whole weekend. Steve would've declined in order to spend those three days with Natasha, but Fury said something that made it impossible to turn down.

"We believe this to be a plot conceived by HYDRA"

He arrived home later that night to find Natasha waiting for him.

"What did Fury want?"

"Mission in Portugal. Three days"

She frowned. "But that's the weekend. I was really looking forward to spending time with you"

"It's HYDRA, Nat"

Her mood immediately changed. "Then you go and kick their asses. I can wait"

"I really wish you didn't have to" he replied, walking to her and capturing her in his arms.

"Lets make the most of tonight then, soldier"

* * *

He woke up at 4 AM. Not wanting to wake up Natasha, Steve crept to the bathroom to prepare.

But when he came out, he found his spy was awake, sitting on the bed. She watched him pack his bag and slip on his uniform. As he finished up, she wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"I don't want you to go" She murmured against his back.

"I don't want to go either. But I have to" he turned around in her arms to face his sweetheart.

"Promise me you'll come back. Promise"

"Cross my heart and hope to die"

"Hope to what now?"

"You know what I mean" he replied, pulling her in to an embrace and kissing her deeply. Finally, he pulled away, grabbed his shield and his bag.

"I will be back tomorrow" and with that he exited.

* * *

Steve and his team was in quinjet on the way to Portugal. As a result from their last mission, SHIELD was able to trace the money trail to one of HYDRA's subversive organizations, the Secret Empire.

The plan was to infiltrate the base and destroy any possible weaponry that could be used to terrorize the planet.

"ETA three minutes, Cap" Agent Wade said from the cockpit

As the other squad members geared up, Steve opened the hatch, bracing to jump. He never wore a parachute, something that greatly irritated Natasha.

"Good to go!" Wade said. Steve dove out. He landed discreetly out of the line of sight of the guards.

The other agents waited outside the base, bracing for Steve's command. As he was about to issue the order, a familiar voice sounded.

"Captain America. It's a pleasure to meet you again" Steve turned around.

Batroc the Leaper, an adversary he and Nat first clashed with only a year prior. With him a group of mercenaries.

"The captain will be taken alive. The rest...kill"

"Wade! Its a trap! Get everyone out of here, I will stall them!" Steve barked into his mike.

"Not without you, Cap!"

"This is an order!"

An explosion erupted from behind him. Batroc, not anticipating this, fled. Steve watched as the brick wall fell towards him.

"Shit!" were his last words before he got buried.

* * *

Back at the Triskellion, Fury and his team began desperately attempting to reestablish contact. When they did, only Wade's signal was found.

"Wade! Do you copy?" Fury asked  
"Yes, director" The agent replied weakly. "It was a set-up, sir. They wanted the Captain"

"Where is he now? Where Captain Rogers and the others?!"

"Cant see him, sir.I think they're dead. I'm getting cold, Director. I'm clocking out"

"Wade. Wade!" Fury barked, but the signal died. And they lost communication with Agent Wade. Fury slammed the mike on the controls.

"Get Stark, Barton and Banner here. Now" Fury ordered to Agent Hill.

Hill complied. Within an hour the billionaire, archer and scientist stormed into the control room.

"Is there a status, Fury?" Clint asked.

"Last contact was an hour ago from Agent Adrian Wade. He believes...he believes everyone on the strike team is dead"

The three were shocked. "Does that mean Rogers is-" Tony began.

"Possibly. Wade didn't see the captain. So any result now is a possibility"

The men stood in silence.

"This is bad. Really, really bad" Clint remarked.

"Does...does Natasha know?" Bruce asked.

"I have Coulson going to brief her on the situation. Thor is being contacted by Sitwell as we speak"

_Natasha's going to be destroyed_, Bruce thought to himself.

* * *

Natasha was in her apartment, counting down the minutes until Steve returned so she could sneak down to his apartment. True, he could be late, but Steve always made it back on time.

Pringles, her cat, was the only thing that help distracted her from Steve when he was on the mission. Her fluffy cat now sleeping next to her on the couch.

A knock sounded on her door.

"Must've decided to come right to me" she said to herself as she went to the door.

"Welcome ba-" she began, stopping when Coulson stood there instead.

"Coulson" she sighed, figuring he was there for business. "Got a mission for me?"

"Tasha...it's Captain Rogers. He went missing an hour ago"

He noticed her pupils shrink in utter shock. He produced a file and handed it to her.

"Information is still being updated, but currently...the thought is that the entire team is dead"

He noticed the tremble in her hand as she took the file.

"We'll need you at base in an hour. I'll give you time to read over what we currently know"

"Thank you, Coulson. I'll read this over" she said quickly before shutting the door. She waited as the footsteps disappeared before collapsing to the floor in tears.

_She'd lost him once. She couldn't lose him again._

* * *

The search effort pressed on as the Avengers scowered the rubble, finding Steve's team. They were luckily still alive and were sent home for medical care.

Thor joined the group immediately upon learning the news. The clouds clapped with thunder as the god let out his anger. As he searched, he stopped upon finding something.

"Lord Stark. I have found something"

Tony immediately went over to his and felt his jaw drop.

"Oh shit"

* * *

Natasha had found herself drifting off on the couch while waiting anxiously for any news. The second a knock on the door sounded, she was dashing over to see if her man was back.

But it wasn't Steve, it was Coulson.

"Coulson. Anything?" she asked, trying in vain to hide the desperation in her voice.

He breathed in before handing her Steve's shield. It was heavily damaged and covered in soot, but that's not what made Natasha scared. There was blood on it.

She put her hand over her mouth and blinked back the urge to cry. Coulson attempted to comfort her.

"It was found in the rubble. Stark and the others searched the whole area, but found no body, so chances are he's still alive, Natasha"

"I hope you're right, Phil. I really hope you're right"

He observed the pain in her features and the tired look in her eyes.

"You really care for him, don't you?"

She looked at him.

"He's my one and only. I've never...I've never let anyone this close to me before. Not even Clint. And now that I did that, I don't want to lose him. I really don't want.." she said before breaking down. Phil wrapped his arms around her, consoling Natasha as she sobbed.

"It's going to be fine, Tasha. It's going to be fine"

* * *

**A/N: First wave of a little drama after I let you guys floating on the fluffiness for a long time**

**- Thank you to my proofreader, Muldoon22 and CAMILLE JONES. You guys are the best!**

**-Please kindly leave a review :) because Steve's fate is in your hand.**


	14. Worst Feeling

**Qweb, sleeplessinbudapest, Destined627, cdfalcon, DanielaHC, MysticFantasy, ifitworthreading , Cookiesandcream, xxPaige23xx, Passion4Riting , Midgardian Avenger, MESPX13, Whiterose, new reader xD, nizdihaar and guest : Thank you for your review! really appreciate it**

**Let's enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

**14 : WORST FEELING**

"Wake up. We're here" Clint said, shaking Natasha. They arrived at the scene of the attack as part of the rescue team.

She rose from her seat, the feelings of stern determination and fear corsing through her veins as if they were the blood that pumped life through her.

"Tony and Thor are already here. They've been searching for awhile, but haven't found anything. Though JARVIS did find some clues as to who attacked him"

"And?"

"One of the bodies found outside of the rubble had a tattoo. Looked kinda like a bat, or a-"

"Batroc" she seethed.

"You know him?"

"Me and Steve have met him before. If he has Steve, I'm gonna-"

"We're gonna kill him" Clint finished.

Natasha lightly smiled at him as she scanned the rubble. Her eyes widened at the sight of a blood trail leading out from where they believed Steve was buried.

He's injured. She thought. Following the red dots, she became alarmed at the growth of the dots. This led to a forest, with a tree brandishing a bloody handprint.

"Nat? Where you going?" Clint asked.

"Not sure, but follow this trail!" she exclaimed, pointing at the handprint.

The two assassins followed the trail, consisting of blood dots and handprints. This led them to an opening, where she audibly gasped. There, on the ground, was Steve's bloody uniform. She collapsed to her knees, hyperventilating.

"Tash, this means nothing. He could still-"

"How does this mean nothing?!" she spat back. "That's his uniform, its covered in blood! He could be badly injured or-" she said before stopping, not willing to say 'dead'. She instead began sobbing. Clint bent down and rubbed her shoulder.

"Steve Rogers isn't one to just die easily. He's strong. You know that"

She calmed down a bit. "I know. But I can't help but think the worst. And if Batroc is behind, I swear to god..."

Clint could see the rage in her eyes, and began wondering if Natalia Romanova would be making a reappearance.

They returned to the quinjet where they all waiting for them. Natasha clenched Steve's uniform tightly and walked into the quinjet without saying a word.

"Nat, you go back to New York" Clint said. "We can take care of everything at this end"

She just nodded and told the pilot to take off. Just a few minutes after takeoff, a thought ran through her mind.

"Change course. Take me to France"

* * *

_**Outside of Aix-en-Provence, France**_

She jumped out of the quinjet with a parachute and landed outside of Aix-en-Provence. She still had some friends left here, her informant. He knew everything about everyone. He must know how to find Batroc and his goons.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Someone shouted something in French before the door swung open a minute later. A middle age man appeared. His eyes went wide when he saw who was at his doorstep.

"Natasha, its wonderful to see you again!" he exclaimed, opening the door and giving her a friendly hug.

"Jacques. It's been awhile" she replied.

"I suspect I can help you with some information"

"You can"

"Well, come in. We were just about to have dinner. You're welcome to join us"

"Sounds wonderful"

Jacques led her into the house. After the meal, Jacques's wife went to go wash dishes, and he brought Natasha into his office to talk.

"Who is it you seek?"

"His name is Batroc. He may have my love"

"I thought love was for children" he quipped.

"It was. Once. Then I met him. And I can't live without him.

Jacques smiled. "Love always gets everyone in the end"

He walked to a computer and typed in some keywords.

"Georges Batroc, also known as Batroc the Leaper. Recently returned from a job in Portugal, reporting injured. He has a safe house in Annecy, safe house being a good word for it. It's covered with his men"

"Nothing I can't handle. I best leave now if i want to make it there by tonight. As always you've been a good friend, Jacques"

"You're always welcome, Natasha" he replied. She bid farewell to his family and left.

* * *

Natasha traveled up country to the city of Annecy with the car she stole. She reached Annecy within 3 hours and started looking for the place Jacques told her.

She snuck into the safe house, only having to break two goon's necks. Using her heat sensor, she found one, four floors above. She slipped into the air vents and crawled up, counting how far as she went. Hitting four, she burst out, finding Batroc resting on a bed.

"Romanoff. What a pleasant surprise" he greeted, not opening his eyes.

"How'd you know I was here?"

"Your teammate is missing. Plus, my men informed me you were on the premises. Told them to let you think you had the upper hand"

"You're assuming I don't"

"Because I know you don't. I recommend surrendering before Ivan shoots you. You killed his brother not a few minutes ago"

From the corner of her eyes, she saw the room was now filled with Batroc's men. She sighed and dropped her gun, raising her hands in the air.

Batroc got up from his bed, in pain. He approached her.

"Rope" he said. One of the men threw him some rope. He caught it and tied Natasha's hands with it.

"I'm curious. Why is it just you coming after me? Why not SHIELD?"

"That is none of your concern"

He pushed her to her knees. "Don't lie to me! There's a group of agents just waiting to siege this place, isn't there?"

"I'm alone! I swear!"

Batroc relented.

"Well, Romanoff. Since you're alone, with no SHIELD knowledge of you being here, me killing you will now be much more discreet"

He pulled out a gun and cocked it, pressing it to her temple.

"Say goodnight"

_Goodnight, Steve_, she thought to herself.

The window smashed and Clint emerged, beginning a brutal beat down on Batroc while Maria Hill breached the door, taking out the goons.

"You alright, Tash?" Clint asked, untying her.

"Fine. How'd you know I was here?"

"Same way you knew I was in Cambodia that time"

She sighed, standing up.

"Hill scanned the area. Steve isn't here"

Her heart sunk. Once Hill secured the goons, she went over to them.

"Romanoff! What you did here nearly instigated a major foreign affairs issue. You failed, or neglected, to inform Director Fury of your actions"

"I was just doing right by Captain Rogers welfare"

"It doesn't matter, Romanoff. By order of Director Fury, you're under arrest"

* * *

Batroc and his men were dealt with once they returned. Fury spent two hours scolding her, eventually sentencing her to a week in jail for insubordination. During that week, Clint weeded through the Batroc group, gathering any intel on the mission where Steve disappeared.

She was released and met by Clint.

"Batroc says grabbing Steve was the plan, but they were unsuccessful once the building exploded. They escaped, and have no idea what happened to Steve"

Natasha nodded silently as Clint drove her back to the Tower. He could tell she was depressed.

"Fury's jail isn't all that bad. I survived it"

"It wasnt being in prison that's upsetting me. Steve's dead"

"Tash, you don't-"

"Clint, its been almost two weeks. The guys who last saw him don't know where he is. I've lost him"

Clint sighed. Her mind had been made up.

"What do you want to do?"

"Have a funeral. He deserves one"

Clint nodded. He pulled into the garage and parked. She hopped out and was gone before he even locked the SUV.

She returned to her floor and was greeted by their kitten Pringles. It purred as she closed the door.

"Not now, Steve. Please" she said, proceeding to walk to the bedroom and collapsing onto the bed. Having shed her tears in her cell, she merely closed her eyes and slept, her heart heavy with loss.

* * *

The apartment was cold and empty without Steve. Natasha started the habit of wearing his clothes like it will somehow help her. His leather jacket was next and she always wore his dog tags with her everywhere.

On the day marked two weeks of Steve's disappearance, Clint stopped by to give her an update. They still not found his body and everyone in SHIELD was trying their best but the spy already accepted the truth, he might not return to her.

It was after two in the morning when she awoke to a sound of movement in her kitchen. Instinct kicking in, she reached for her gun and slowly crept in. She saw the fridge door close and a hushed voice whisper something. She flicked on the light and aimed, the gun dropping at the sight of the intruder.

Steve was kneeling next to Pringles, who was lightly lapping up some freshly poured milk. He looked up at Natasha and lightly smiled.

"Pringles was thirsty. Didn't mean to wake you"

She took in his appearance. His face still had some cuts from the accident. Her shock turned into hurt and desperate relief.

She went to him and started pounding his chest.

"You. Son. Of. A. Bitch" she said as she struck. He took her wrists into his hands to stop her. "Don't you know how much…"

"Natty, Natty, its alright" he said as she hid her face in his chest, sobbing.

"I thought you died. I thought I lost you"

"I'm so sorry. They were keeping track of my communications. I didn't want them to use you against me. So I laid low. I hopped on a freighter and made my way back to you"

Her sobs stuttered. "We-we were star-starting to plan your funeral"

"A perfectly reasonable thing to do"

She sniffed. "From now on, you never go on a mission without me. Never"

"Ok, Natty. I promise"

"I missed you, Steve"

"I missed you too, angel"

Steve kissed her to tell her how much he missed her so badly and Natasha wrapped her arms around him as they remained in their embrace for awhile. She eventually drifted to sleep and he carried her to bed.

* * *

**A/N: Satisfy with the reunite?**

**- Thank you to my proofreader, CAMILLE JONES and Muldoon22!**

**- ****Please kindly leave your review :) **

**- I just posted a new story '****Maybe I Need You to Save Me'. It's a AU about Steve and Natasha in university and have no superpower. I did an experiment by writing Steve on his bad side. Please kindly check it out and let me know what you think about it**


	15. Just an Illusion

**sleeplessinbudapest, Qweb, Destined627, charlotte, MESPX13, cookiesandcream, xxPaige23xx, SonOfPoseidon05, WhiteRose : Thank you for your review!**

* * *

**15 : JUST AN ILLUSION**

Steve woke up the next day, his redhead in his arms as he delicately sat up. His efforts were futile as her eyes fluttered open and she shot him a smile.

"Morning, beautiful" he said.

"Morning, handsome" she replied, kissing him.

They proceeded to cuddle for a few minutes before they rose and got ready for the day. During this time, she told Steve about her journey to find him, her confrontation with Batroc, etc.

"Nat, I didn't want you risking your life just for me" he said, guilt in his voice when she finished.

"You risk yours for me. And there's no way I'm not going to return the favour"

Steve smiled at her. He slid on his leather jacket and and walked out to the elevator, pressing the button. When the doors opened, he was surprised to see Thor in there.

"Brother Steven! You've returned!" Thor exclaimed, ensnaring Steve in a bear hug.

"Good...to see you too, Thor" Steve struggled to say. "Can't breathe"

Thor let go of him.

"We thought you dead, my friend. A thought we regret to consider, but with what things were looking-"

"I understand. It's not the first time I've been considered dead" Steve replied, joking darkly.

Thor stopped for a second. "I just remembered this be Lady Natasha's floor. Why are you-"

"Stevey? Who are you talking to?" Natasha asked from the other room, walking out as she slid on her leather jacket. She stopped when she saw Thor.

"Thor. What brings you here?" she asked, nervous.

He didn't answer. He looked at the two and smiled.

"I always felt you both held a torch for one another. How long has your union been?"

Natasha blushed and looked at the ground. "Since Steve returned from Africa"

Thor's smile broadened. "The gods surely want this to be. Congratulations on your kinship"

Natasha smiled as she walked to Steve and took his hand in hers.

"Lady Jane will be most pleased to hear this. I-"

"No, Thor. Jane cannot know. Not yet" Steve said. Natasha nodded.

Thor nodded as well. "Very well"

* * *

Steve, Thor and Natasha headed to the shared living space, where Steve was bombarded by "welcome back"'s, enthusiastic hugs and Bruce insisting he give him a checkup to be sure everything was alright. Once Bruce gave the all clear, Steve sat down and told them of his ordeal.

"After the building collapsed, I was unconscious for awhile. Felt like hours. I wake up and immediately knew that Batroc was probably still after me. I couldn't locate my shield in time, so I just went into the woods. My uniform stuck,out like a sore thumb, as its the symbol of patriotism, and because it was coated in blood"

Natasha cringed when he said this.

"So I simply stripped it off. It could've also worked as some form of distraction, I suppose"

"How did you come back to US?"

"There was a freighter headed to DC when I reached the coast. I stowed away and made it back onto home soil"

As the group told Steve how good it was to have him back, Pepper entered.

"Guys! Sorry to interrupt. I just got off the phone with the mayor and he wanted us to be at his latest campaign fundraiser tomorrow"

"Do we really need to go?" Bruce asked.

"This is mandatory. Not only is it for his reelection, its for charity, namely victims of the Chitauri attack. Your wardrobes will have some suits and dresses to choose from in the morning" and with that she left.

* * *

Living with the Starks always came with some privileges that normal people never had. In this case, Mrs. Stark had all the designer clothes from every high end brand delivered to the tower for the Avengers to select for the fundraiser.

Pepper had the clothes designed just for each of them. The girls had fun trying on all the clothes while the boys had a problem with selecting the right tuxedo.

"Steve, I need your opinion on this" Natasha said from the bedroom. Steve was browsing through the tuxedos. Tonight was the big night.

"Coming, dear"

He went to the bedroom and nearly fainted. Natasha was absolutely stunning in a strapless black dress.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"Wow"

She smiled. "That's what I'm looking for"

"I don't think I've been this speechless in a long time" Steve replied. "I can only wish me finding a tux was as easy as you finding your dress"

"Let me help you" she said, following him back to the living room. Steve showed her the rack full of tuxedos.

"This wouldn't be too probmatic if these weren't so tight" he said, dressing up in one he picked up.

"Do you see what I mean? It's tight!" He exclaimed "Maybe this is one of Tony's pranks"

Natasha didn't return an answer, as she was deep in thought.

Her boyfriend was totally hot.

She did have a thing for her Captain in his tight pants, whatever type of pants he was wearing. And he never knew it, she didn't tell him but she really loved watching him walking around the room shirtless, wearing only his jeans.

"Nat!" He called loudly and snapped her back to reality "What do you think?"

"Too tight" She answered "I don't want any woman to stare at your perfect ass, honey"

Steve flushed a little "This coming from a woman who has the most gorgeous curves. Yeah, I don't want any man to stare at you too"  
"This is not a time for us to debate about this, sweetheart. Just wear your army uniform"

She went to his closet and pulled it out. He was patting the jacket down as she tied his tie for him.

"Thankfully this fits without revealing too much" she said, slapping his bum.

* * *

The boys took little time to get dressed , resulting in waiting for their respective partners to descend the stairs.

"I bet you my wife is going to look gorgeous today" Tony said loudly "More gorgeous than your devil assassin, Capsicle"

"Wait until she hears you called her that" Steve replied.

"Too late! I heard you, Stark" Natasha emerged at the stairs "But I'm in a good mood today so...yeah, I will spare your life"

Steve was enamoured with his spy as he stood and went to walk her down.

She elected not to wear the black dress from earlier, instead opting for a red silk dress that hugged her frame tightly. He blushed slightly when he discovered it was backless.

One thing was for sure, Katniss Everdeen had nothing on Natasha. She was definitely on fire.

"You look stunning, Natashalie"

"Thank you, Stark"

"You know, Cap, I think I'll take her off your hands for the evening"

"Over my dead body" Steve replied, handing Natasha her white coat. "This one's taken"

* * *

Upon arriving at the fundraiser, held at the Museum of Natural History, the limos were swarmed by the paparazzi and news reporters. Tony and Pepper stepped out and began chatting with the crowds while Bruce and Betty snuck pass. But it wouldn't have mattered anyway as Steve merged from his limo and offered his hand to Natasha, who latched onto his arm once she stepped out

The questions they endured were the same.

_"Are you dating?" "When did this start?"_

But they always answered _"were just friends"_. Steve began hurrying Natasha along due to the male photographers insisting on _"one more photo"_.

But as soon as they were inside, every head turned toward their direction. Every eye fall on the beautiful spy. When she gave a bright smile, everyone smiled at her too. They walked into the middle of the crowd. Men almost broke their neck to take a look at her smooth pale back.

"Did you really need to wear this much of a revealing dress?" Steve whispered. "Everyone is looking at you"

"Are you jealous or something, Steven?"

"I don't like it when people look at my girlfriend"

"They can look but they can't touch, Rogers" She replied with a sly grin and leaned up to his ear "You are the only one with that privilege"

Steve found himself smiling at her answer.

* * *

"Thor, what's wrong?" Jane asked when she saw the god looking around the room nervously.

"I have a strange feeling, my lady" He replied, eyes still looking around "I felt something mystical and it felt very familiar. And sinister"

"It's nothing, Thor" Jane rubbed his arm "Shall we dance?"

Thor was more than eager to take her hand and walked to the dance floor. But Thor wasn't the only one who could sense something, Clint also felt something creep up his spine and started to look around for the source. His eyes quickly searched but found nothing wrong.

Tony was the next one. He started to shiver and began to stumble. Pepper had to hold him before he collapsed.

"What's going on, Tony?" Pepper asked, concern evident in her voice.

"I don't know…I feel like…" Tony tried to find a word "I feel like I'm falling through that wormhole again"

"Sit down before you collapse"

Bruce was different. He felt like someone was whispering something in his ears all the time. He tried to find the source but no one was near him and Betty. He thought back to the voice, it sounded familiar but I couldn't be the man he thought it was.

Natasha and Steve had been happily dancing when she stopped, a look of worry on her face.

"Are you alright, Nat?" Steve asked, noticing the sudden change in mood.

"I think I saw someone. Someone bad" She replied, green eyes still looked around nervously

"You looked tired. Maybe we should grab a drink" He suggested.

"Yeah. A drink sounds good"

They walked to the bar and Steve ordered drinks for them. He saw something in the reflection of the mirror behind the counter. A very familiar set of eyes stared back at him. He quickly turned and saw a long black haired man in the crowd head toward the exit.

"Nat, I will be right back" Steve said and hurried to the door.

"Where are you going, Steve?"

He didn't answer and disappeared out the door.

"Mr. Hogan, I need my shield" Steve told Happy who guarding the hero's weapons for the Avengers.

"What's going on, Cap?"

"I need to follow someone" He replied, grabbing his shield before following the man he saw in the ballroom, someone very familiar.

He ran after the man into the dark alley when the tall man turned and Steve's eyes went wide.

"Hello again"

* * *

**a/n: who is the mysterious man indeed?**

******- Thank you to my proofreader, CAMILLE JONES and Muldoon22!**

******- Please check my new story out! It's called 'Maybe I needed you to save me' It's an AU story where the avengers were in the university and had no super power. Main characters were still Steve and Natasha together as always :)**

**- I have to tell you that I will be in Japan for a week and might not be able to find any wifi to upload. If I can find one, I will update right away but if not, see you guys in a week.**

**- Please kindly leave review :) **

**- Better brace yourself for the next chapter**


End file.
